Marked
by Hypedupgirl
Summary: Kagome, along with her make-shift family go down into the well. Only instead of returning to Kagome's time. They End up in a WHOLE NEW WORLD. What happens when Kagome runs into the Akatsuki and ends up fighting one because he pissed her off. Naru/Inu cros
1. Going Home?

Marked

Summary:

Kagome and the Inu Gang finally defeat Naraku and complete the Jewel. InuYasha gets dragged to hell by the undead bitch, and Miroku and Sango get married and start their life together. Kagome and Shippo (now Kagome's son) go back to Kagome's time. Or they try.

The well has been tampered with and Kagome gets sent to a whole new dimension. She comes out of the well with a strange new mark on her shoulder. Unfortunately her curiosity gets the best of her. She walks straight into the hands of the Akatsuki. Now, put together a temperamental Kagome, with a bunch of temperamental assassins and some miko powers you get a bucket full of fun. Kagome will turn their world upside down just by being there.

:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

"Kagome! You don't have to go! You can stay here with us, you can be part of our family, PLEASE DON'T GO!" a brown haired woman pleaded with her best friend, who is more like a sister. Her husband tried to comfort her, but she would not have that.

"Shhhh, Sango. I have to go, I have no life here. You have Miroku, and I have Shippo. We will meet again, remember? I used the Jewel to wish you both immortal. You will see me again," the fair black haired maiden comforted her. Starry Blue eyes were clear and determined. She would not stay this time; she felt lonely and stuck here. InuYasha had given Kagome his immortality before he went to hell with Kikyo. Then Kagome couldn't bear to lose her friends so she wished them all immortal with the Shikon Jewel.

After her wish the Shikon returned to her body. But not to her hip, where it had come from. It entered her heart, Giving her unthinkable power and abilities. She was the most powerful priestess in the land. She far surpassed Kikyo; even Midoriko wouldn't have been able to match her. Miroku and Sango had helped her learn to control her new found powers when she almost purified Kirara and Shippo while she was giving them a bath.

At the moment, Kagome was clutching her adopted son Shippo to her chest with one hand, and comforting the sobbing Sango with the other hand. Kuza, the flying dog, much like Kirara was on her shoulder waiting impatiently for this to stop and them to go back to Kagome's time.

"I know we will Kagome," Sango sobbed, "But I want you here. To be godmother to my children, to be my friend for the next 500 years while we wait for your time to come around."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. Sango had Miroku for that stuff. Well maybe not the godmother part, but the friend part. Who did she have?! To love and care for her as their lover, wife, and partner! Nobody! She had her son Shippo, her faithful companion Kuza, and herself to defend for. And that was what she was going o do in HER OWN time. She had been away from her family for at least 2 years, ever since they defeated the dark hanyou. It was time to go back, and nothing was stopping her this time. NOTHING. Shippo had agreed with her to go back and stay.

"Sango my dear, we can't stop her this time. We kept her here for 2 years, and she stayed because she loved us. Its time she did as she pleased. We will see her again; we will remember this and go to her when she gets back. And you know it my darling, so don't cry and be strong." Miroku wrapped his arms around his wife, soothing her. Kagome silently thanked Miroku for his understanding. He was always the one to know when she or Sango needed space. Her big brother and her big sister. That's what Sango and Miroku were to her. She knew she would miss them terribly, but she needed this. And thank kami that Miroku understood.

"I know" Sango sniffled and looked up into Kagome's unwavering clear, blue eyes. "I will miss you little sister." Sango called her the name they called each other.

"And I, you. Big Sister" she smiled softly at Sango, and embraced her. Sango nearly choked her with her bear hug. Kagome ended up dropping Shippo and trying to pry herself from the older girl. When she finally got away, she turned to 'Big Brother'.

"We will miss you Kaggie", Miroku said, tears in his violet eyes. "You will be forever in our hearts." Kagome hugged him, quickly before turning and picking up the sleepy Shippo, and walking towards the well. Her old, tattered, yellow backpack was slung over her shoulder. Her midnight black hair swayed as she walked. She had grown it out. It was now as long as InuYasha's had been, but she always kept it up in a ponytail. She was well muscled for a girl of twenty. More muscled then the people back in Tokyo, that's for sure. She had the strength of a demon; she was as fast as them to. All thanks to the demons inside the Jewel of Four Souls. They changed her in more ways then one. Sesshoumaru had even asked to court her, but it was at the same time as Koga did. That resulted in a bloody fight. She broke it up and kinda hurt both demons pride by beating the living shit out of them. Koga finally took Ayame as his mate, and Sesshoumaru still went after Kagome. She ignored it as she had ignored Koga when he went after her.

They reached the bone eaters well. It was full of memories. Both bad and good. She remembered the first day she came through the well. Almost as if it was yesterday.

:Flashback:

"_Oww", Kagome rubbed her bottom, "That hurt". She stared at her hand. 'What was that power? More important; WHAT was that centipede thing.' She stood up and wiped the dust off of her. _

"_Well, I need to get Grandpa and Souta. SOUTA!" Kagome yelled up the shaft. When she got no answer she was angry. 'Coward must have run away'. Kagome grabbed the nearest vine and started to climb up. 'I will have to get Grandpa to clean out these vines. They look so…new?' _

_Kagome reached the top of the well and gasped. She was surrounded by lush forest and not the well house. 'Toto…I don't think we are in Tokyo anymore.'_

:End Flashback:

Kagome had been so young. Only at fifteen, she had been naïve and terrified of everything. As years passed she grew stronger and braver. It took three whole years to collect the Jewel Shards and defeat Naraku to complete it. It was a joyous time after the Hanyou's defeat. But that soon ended when InuYasha wished his immortality on Kagome and went to hell with that undead bitch. Only Kagome and InuYasha had a wish, and then it reentered Kagome's body.

Leaving then would have been better for Kagome's heart. But she didn't, she stayed and trained with Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru helped with her training. Which lead to him asking to court her? She had now grown taller, and even was able to mask her emotions for battle; a trait leaned from the Ice Prince himself. She was a master archer and swords-woman. The sword, Tetsusaiga, is now in Kagome's possession. She can wield it since it was she who pulled it from its resting place inside of the Great InuTashio.

This young miko was ready. She was going home, her own time; where she would see Souta, her mother, and Ji-Chan; if he was still around. It had been 2 years, so she didn't know if her grandfather was even still alive. Kagome kneeled down in front of the well. Her forehead touched the well. Tears welled in her eyes, but did not fall. She took out her dagger and carved words on the edge of the well, where Miroku and Sango would surely see it when they came here.

**I Will Love you forever and for always. My Big brother and Big Sister.**

**Kagome, the Shikon Miko**

Kagome steadied her backpack on both shoulders, made sure Kuza had the collar she had to wear in her time, and shifted Shippo to a safer position. She hopped up to the edge of the well, and looked down into its depths.

"Im coming home, wait for me"

Kagome and her two companions jumped into the Bone Eaters Well.

:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

Kagome had to transfer Shippo from her arms, to the empty backpack so that she could climb up the well. She knew the well had worked since she could see the well-house. There were no vines in the well ether, or her latter. 'Mama must have taken it out since I told her I may never be home again' she mused. The climb was longer, and she realized she could have just jumped out of it with her new demonic abilities. By now she was in the middle the climb when she realized this.

"DAMNIT" she cursed herself for not thinking of that before she started to climb. Kuza just laughed in her own doggy way. Well Lady Kagome, I would have told you if I had not found this amusing. Kagome just growled at her as she kept climbing. Kuza was one of her best friends, but Kuza knew to much about her. She constantly teased her, and she knew exactly when to do it. It grated her nerves. She still loved Kuza. The demonic dog knew just how to cheer her up. Even though Kagome never showed it when she was sad. Shippo was the same way. He always knew just what she was feeling. He was the sweetest little guy EVER. And his fox fire was very strong. He was growing taller to! It was getting hard to carry him in her arms. But she manged.

Her hand reached the edge. 'YES!' she smiled maliously, which cause Kuza to flinch. Kagome was a scary woman sometime. Kagome hauled herself and Shippo up. Kuza and jumped up all by herself. She shrugged off the backpack;which Shippo was now using as a bed; and leaned agaisnt the well side. She grinned to herself. She was finally home. With her makeshift family. After resting for a few minutes (and calming her heart down) she stood up.

"Kuza, watch Shippo. I dont wanna wake him" the dog nodded and changed to her larger form and wrapped her tail protectivly around the Kit. Kagome walked towards the doors of the well house. She stood there for another minute before flinging the doors open and shooting outside. She stopped a few steps outside the well house. In front of her was a lush green FOREST! Not her family shrine. She screamed in dismay and frustrasion

"AW **FUCK!**"

:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

Sorry its so short. I had limited time, and that was as far as I got. But I think I did pretty well. Dont You? Well Im off now, its past midnight and im tired. REVIEW AND MAYBE I WILL UPDATE!

**Next Time:**

_Kagome is pissed. She didnt make it back to her time. Instead the well took her, Shippo, and Kuza to a WHOLE NEW WORLD! What happens when a blonde guy in a dress-cloak thing with red clouds on it pisses her off and challenges her to fight? Shippo wakes up in the middle of the fight and wants to help his mama, but of course, ever faithful Kuza is there to stop him. Kagome's first meeting with the Akatsuki_


	2. Are you Gay!

Chapter 2: Are you GAY?!

Recap:

_Her hand reached the edge. 'YES!' she smiled maliously, which cause Kuza to flinch. Kagome was a scary woman sometime. Kagome hauled herself and Shippo up. Kuza and jumped up all by herself. She shrugged off the backpack; which Shippo was now using as a bed; and leaned against the well side. She grinned to herself. She was finally home. With her makeshift family. After resting for a few minutes (and calming her heart down) she stood up._

_"Kuza, watch Shippo. I dont wanna wake him" the dog nodded and changed to her larger form and wrapped her tail protectively around the Kit. Kagome walked towards the doors of the well house. She stood there for another minute before flinging the doors open and shooting outside. She stopped a few steps outside the well house. In front of her was a lush green FOREST! Not her family shrine. She screamed in dismay and frustration_

_"AW __**FUCK!**__"_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Saying Kagome was pissed would be the understatement of the year. She was livid! The well was supposed to take her home, to Tokyo! But instead it brings to another god forsaken world. This one was undoubtly prettier, and pretty much demon free. But that didn't matter! She wanted to see her mama, her Ji-chan, and even her little brother!

"Mother Fucking…" Kagome trailed off in her string of curses. She knew Kuza had heard her last little outburst. Which meant Shippo was more then likely awake. She didn't want to worry him, but she probably scared the living shit out of both Shippo and Kuza. Now she would have to explain to them that they probably would never see Sango and Miroku again. She would never see her family again, which didn't bother her as much as it should have. They already thought she would never come back.

As if on cue, Shippo came out carrying the now puppy formed Kuza. He still looked a little tired, but was holding out. His eyes widened considerably when he noticed the surrounding area. He had only been to Kagome's time a few times. But enough he knew exactly what to expect when they came out of the well. This was not what was expected for ANY of them.

"Mama? I don't think we are in your time. I smell demons, very faint, but I can," Shippo trembled. Poor guy didn't know what to make of this new place. Then again, nether did Kagome.

"I know baby, I can smell it to," she knelt down by him and hugged him. Her senses were tingling, but she didn't know if it was just the fact that they were in a new world, or that there was danger. Ether one, she ignored it. At least until Shippo was wrenched from her arms and in the hands of a red haired woman with a flute in hand.

"WHO IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" Kagome snarled. Her dagger was out in a blink of an eye and she was crouched in battle position, ready to slit the bitches' throat for even touching her son. Kuza, who had been dropped, had transformed.

"Your not Deidara!" the woman exclaimed. Was she stupid?! Did this Deidara person have a dog, and a son with her?! If it even was a her. Kagome, thoroughly pissed, used her demonic speed and had the woman pinned to the tree with the dagger at her throat.

"No im not, now you had better get out of here before I feed you to Kuza. I bet she is hungry." In response Kuza wagged her tail once and snarled once more. The woman looked terrified. But she nodded none the less. Kagome tore what looked like a weapons pouch from her thigh and threw her into the forest. Once the woman had wisely run, Kagome turned to Shippo. He was looking at her in awe, something he always did when he witnessed her fight.

"That…was…so…COOL" he squealed. This was a routine for them. He would squeal and then jump on her, ask her a few fast questions she never bothered to answer, and then they would continue on. Shippo always followed the routine. And this was no different. Soon though, they were walking in the forest and Shippo was in awe of the beauty. It was much more beautiful then the feudal era. And no demons popping out every five minutes. Kagome transferred Shippo to Kuza's back, when he tried to sit on her shoulder and look around. He really was getting to big to do that.

"Deidara, you fool. You let one of Orchimaru's pawns see you and FOLLOW you into Akatsuki territory." They had walked upon a squatty looking man, with a tattered face mask, and a blonde 'girl' yelling at each other. Even if the blonde 'girl' had the voice of a man. They didn't even notice when she walked out into the clearing, and was standing there with one of the weapons she took from the woman. They started arguing about art. Blondie thought art was a 'Bang' while Sir. Short and Stumpy thought art should be preserved forever in 'Ethereal Beauty'. What a load of crap.

Kagome finally tired of their petty argument, threw the knife thingy (the Kunai) and it hit Blondie's creepy hat off.

"Sorry to interrupt your overly stupid argument, but I need to known where am I and Why the hell you are wearing black dresses with red clouds on it. They really don't match your complexion," Kagome kept her cold, uncaring mask on. Even When Blondie turned around and sputtered.

"Dresses?! These are not dresses; they are custom made Akatsuki cloaks, yeah." Sir. Short and Stumpy seemed to widen his eyes when he saw Kagome. She hadn't even tried to sneak up on them. They must be idiots.

"Custom made cloaks? Well it looks more like a ball gown on you Blondie," Kagome laughed, which cause Blondie to redden and bring out a clay bird of some kind. He threw them at her and put two fingers to his mouth and said something. This made birdies go bye-bye. They didn't even scratch Kagome. She erected a barrier before the bird things got close. Sir Short and Stumpy just stared at her…or her shoulder to be exact. What the hell was so interesting? Kagome looked down at her shoulder and gasped. There on her shoulder was a mark. It looked like the Kanji for InuYasha's name. With a line crossed through it. Did that signify his betrayal? Pushing the questions out of her mind she turned back to the battle. Where Blondie was looking at her barrier in anger.

"That all you got? Your little toys won't get past this barrier and nether will Short and Stumpy's creepy tail." They didn't seem to like their new nicknames. AT ALL. It just pissed them off more. Blondie threw his cape out from the front of him and I almost gaped. "You're a guy?!"

He just sneered at Kagome and there more blow up birdies. Kagome's barrier held strong, and when the smoke cleared she decided to piss him off even more by asking the one question that would set off even Sesshoumaru if his battle opponent asked him this.

"Are you gay?!"

That's when the fireworks went off.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Hee, I think Deidara may have gotten a tad angry. I updated so soon for my first reviewer. I didn't actually think that I would get a review the same day I posted the story. Thank you Kira-Kitsune-No-Tenshi-Godess. Yes, that is all one name. Don't forget to read and review. I welcome Flames, they are a learning experience. Much Luffs to my readers, and don't forget to REVIEW!

**Next Time:**

_Kagome gets knocked out by Sasori's poison and is taken to the Akatsuki head quarters. Shippo and Kuza get them selves captured on purpose while defending Kagome, so that they can go with her. What happens when a pissed off Kagome meets Itachi and foul mouthed Hidan? And she meets Leader, What does he want with her?_


	3. Deidara and Sasori

Chapter 3: Deidara and Sasori

Recap:

"_Custom made cloaks? Well it looks more like a ball gown on you Blondie," Kagome laughed, which cause Blondie to redden and bring out a clay bird of some kind. He threw them at her and put two fingers to his mouth and said something. This made birdies go bye-bye. They didn't even scratch Kagome. She erected a barrier before the bird things got close. Sir Short and Stumpy just stared at her…or her shoulder to be exact. What the hell was so interesting? Kagome looked down at her shoulder and gasped. There on her shoulder was a mark. It looked like the Kanji for InuYasha's name. With a line crossed through it. Did that signify his betrayal? Pushing the questions out of her mind she turned back to the battle. Where Blondie was looking at her barrier in anger._

"_That all you got? Your little toys won't get past this barrier and nether will Short and Stumpy's creepy tail." They didn't seem to like their new nicknames. AT ALL. It just pissed them off more. Blondie threw his cape out from the front of him and I almost gaped. "You're a guy?!"_

_He just sneered at Kagome and there more blow up birdies. Kagome's barrier held strong, and when the smoke cleared she decided to piss him off even more by asking the one question that would set off even Sesshoumaru if his battle opponent asked him this._

"_Are you gay?!"_

_That's when the fireworks went off_.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Maybe asking Blondie if he was gay was not such a good idea. He got all red in the face and started throwing his blow-up birdies like mad. Kagome's barrier was holding out, but if he had an endless supply of those things, she was a goner. Sir Short and Stumpy on the other hand looked perfectly at ease, wonder why? Kagome could already tell that his exterior image was not his real body; she could smell the real one inside the creepy armor.

"How dare you ask if I'm gay? UN." Blondie was growing tired, it was very obvious. Kagome hadn't even wanted to fight. She just wanted to know where she was and who they were. But this was getting really annoying. God, hadn't these people heard of personal opinion? Short and Stumpy looked quiet enough; maybe she could get something out of him. And her plan was formed.

After Blondie had thrown another couple birds, Kagome dropped her barrier after they exploded. Using demonic speed she appeared beside Blondie, her elbow on his shoulder. Winking at the amazed Shorty, and stood there, waiting for Blondie to say something stupid.

"I got her! See that Sasori?! Yeah?" Blondie smiled what Kagome thought was his winner smile. Short and Stumpy; Sasori, didn't say a word, Just looked on as Kagome grinned evily.

"Oh Yes" she laughed; "You got me" Kagome went into a fit of hysterics when Blondie turned his head and stared at her all wide eyed. He just stood there and blinked rabidly while Kagome sat on the ground laughing. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Im Kagome. I didn't want to fight, just wanted to ask a few questions." Again he just blinked. Kagome had almost forgotten about Kuza and Shippo in the bushes until they sprung out. Kuza snarling in her battle form and Shippo holding her dagger to stab Sasori in the back. Shippo, not fully understanding the situation; gets knocked aside by Sasori's tail. Kagome makes Kuza change back before checking on Shippo. He was unconscious, but otherwise fine. Turning on Sasori Kagome began her rant.

"Why in bloody hell did you do that?! He is just a kid, plus he wouldn't have done any damage because of that fucking armor your wearing!" Again she surprised Sasori by talking about his Armor. Wasn't she just FULL of surprises. Blondie of course was still standing there. Looking stupid. That wasn't a surprise at all. Sasori nodded his head towards Blondie and he picked up Shippo and bound Kuza.

Kagome whirled around and snarled, "What do you **THINK **you are doing?!" Blondie took two steps back before grinning widely at her. Sasori spoke calmly to him.

"Deidara, take them to Leader. I will bring the girl"

That's when everything went black.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The last thing Kagome remembered was hearing Sasori talk to Blondie; Deidara.

"_Deidara, take them to Leader. I will bring the girl"_

Kagome shot up like a bullet. Shippo, and Kuza were hostages, and she had no idea how to get them back. A massive head ache hit Kagome. The asshole hit her at the base of her head and knocked her out. What a cheap shot! 'I am so gonna kick Sasori's ass…' Kagome's thought process trailed off as another wave of pain hit her. Behind her, someone laughed.

"Im not surprised your head hurts. Sasori had to hit pretty damn hard to knock you out. Un." Remembering that voice Kagome put on her coldest glare and turned around. Causing Deidara to flinch.

"Where are Shippo and Kuza?" She demanded, she had a few ways of torturing info out of people and was prepared to use the worst on him. He just grinned and pointed to a giant white flying bird about 20 feet away. There was Shippo playing with some clay, making things then destroying it. And starting the process all over again. Kuza was watching Shippo that is until she saw Kagome.

'Mi'Lady! You are finally awake! These two do not want to harm us; they want their leader to meet us. And possibly join their group.' Kuza explained. All Deidara and Sasori heard were a series of yips and barks. Kagome talked right back with the same yips and barks.

'_I can deal with that, as long as they don't hurt Shippo. Kuza, These birds are making me sick, im gonna fly with you.' _Standing up Kagome walked to edge of the bird and looked back at Deidara.

"Don't worry Blondie, Im still going with you to see your Leader. Your birds are just making me sick." With that Kagome jumped. So did Kuza. Not knowing what would happen Deidara shot up and ran to the edge of the bird. He looked around and didn't see Kagome or the dog. He turned back around and almost fell off the bird himself. There between the two birds was Kagome astride a huge flying WOLF.

"What the hell, un?" He sat down looking dumbstruck. How could such a little puppy transform into a fucking flying wolf. Noticing the look on his face Kagome laughed.

"Kuza is a dog demon. She is battle partner as well as my way of getting from place to place faster." Why was Kagome telling these creepy people in dress cloak things about Kuza, she will never know.

Deidara nodded, "Im Deidara, and that's Sasori. We are part of an organization called the Akatsuki. You showed tremendous power, even after I used all my clay creations on you. You barrier never wavered, and you didn't even break a sweat." Kagome grinned. Nobody but her friends had complimented her powers. Shippo and Kuza still do, but Miroku and Sango…

Kagome tried to keep the tears in. She hadn't cried for almost a year now. But at the thought of the friends she will never see again, and the stress of the last day she couldn't stop them. Kagome buried her face in Kuza's fur.

_I miss them Kuza. I miss them so much. Maybe leaving was a bad idea after all._ Kuza being the loyal friend she was just growled soothingly. Almost like a kitten's purr. Shippo was laughing his head off at the look on Deidara's face.

"No one had ever complimented Mama before other then her friends. And she will never see them again, so she is sad. Yet she is happy since you complimented her and she could've beheaded you yesterday" that didn't seem to calm Deidara. He almost looked a shade paler. This caused Shippo to laugh more.

Kagome looked up when Shippo started explaining. She hadn't expected him to trust these guys so soon. But he did, and if he did then they must be ok people.

"We are here" Both Kagome and Deidara jumped at Sasori's voice. This was the first time he talked since Kagome woke up. The two bids and the flying dog descended to the ground where three people were waiting. Two were wearing the same cloaks as Deidara and Sasori, the third was just a shadow.

They dismounted and Kuza changed back into her puppy form. Making Kagome laugh when the silver haired man's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. Deidara stood by her while Sasori went forward a few steps and said.

"This is the girl my message told you about." With that he bowed to the shadowy one and backed up behind her. Deidara took Kuza from Kagome and grabbed Shippo's shirt collar and dragged him back to stand by them. Then the silver haired man spoke,

"This little bitch? I could probably snap her like a fucking little twig."

Someone snapped, and that person had an explosive temper from dealing with a certain Hanyou for so long.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Poor Hidan. He just called Kagome a bitch, which does not go over well. Also I would like to thank my reviewers. Even if I only have like four reviews. I would like some help though. I was thinking of making this and Kag/Dei story or a Kag/Hidan but I don't know. I would like your opinions.

**Next Time:**

_Hidan pissed off the wrong girl. Not heeding Deidara and Sasori's warning about her power he attacks. Hidan gets his ass handed to him before he even lays a finger on Kagome. Itachi ends up getting involved. Let's see how well that goes over. Isn't this a GREAT first impression on the leader?_


	4. Hidan and Itachi plus Leader

Chapter 4: Hidan and Itachi plus Leader

Recap:

_Kagome looked up when Shippo started explaining. She hadn't expected him to trust these guys so soon. But he did, and if he did then they must be ok people._

"_We are here" Both Kagome and Deidara jumped at Sasori's voice. This was the first time he talked since Kagome woke up. The two bids and the flying dog descended to the ground where three people were waiting. Two were wearing the same cloaks as Deidara and Sasori, the third was just a shadow._

_They dismounted and Kuza changed back into her puppy form. Making Kagome laugh when the silver haired man's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. Deidara stood by her while Sasori went forward a few steps and said._

"_This is the girl my message told you about." With that he bowed to the shadowy one and backed up behind her. Deidara took Kuza from Kagome and grabbed Shippo's shirt collar and dragged him back to stand by them. Then the silver haired man spoke,_

"_This little bitch? I could probably snap her like a fucking little twig."_

_Someone snapped, and that person had an explosive temper from dealing with a certain Hanyou for so long._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome was absolutely Livid. This man, whom she didn't know, dared call **HER **a **Bitch!** This guy was so dead. She turned to Shippo and Kuza,

"Avert your eyes, this might be bloody." She turned back to the three, eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did you just call me a bitch, you mother fucking bastard?" That got Siver's attention. Probably never knew a woman to swear back at him.

"Hidan, I wouldn't do that…" Deidara was cut off by Hidan. Who drew his scythe, "I did call you a bitch what are you gonna do about little bitch?" Kagome's hands grew eerie black, which everyone but Hidan noticed.

"You're asking me? You are one arrogant bastard. I will tear you apart you pompous immortal." Of course Kagome once again surprised everyone by pointing out another secret. She used her demonic speed to stand behind Hidan, who seemed bewildered at her disappearance.

"Don't underestimate me" she whispered in his ear before landing a solid roundhouse kick into his side. Sending him flying across the clearing. He would've kept going if he hadn't hit a rock wall. Mumbling more profanities he stood up. He did a few hand signs before sending a ball of fire out of the edge of his scythe. Throwing up a barrier Kagome stood there. When the fireball went over her barrier, leaving a trail of fire from him to her barrier, and behind the barrier, Kagome decided to get serious.

"Shippo, throw me the Tetsusaiga. He wants to fight with weapons, then so be it." Shippo being the good little Kitsune he was threw her the sword. She caught it with one hand and looked at Hidan.

"You are gonna wish you never called me a bitch" she drew the sword, which grew to its enormous form. She smirked evily and pinned Hidan to the rock with her miko powers. "Even if you are immortal, this will be painful. WIND SCAR"

With Kagome slashed the sword in a wide arc. Tendrils of light shout out in three lines, all heading for Hidan. When they hit, they tore the rock face to pieces and Hidan's body along with it.

"You know how long it is gonna take for me to myself back together!?" This time Hidan didn't have one swear word in his sentence. This of course made a few eyes widen. Sensing someone behind her, Kagome whirled around and held Tetsusaiga up to his throat. It was the black haired man with the cool looking red eyes. "Another one? God where do all these cute guys come from!"

When Kagome realized what she had said she blushed lightly, but thank god no one could see it. Except the guy in front of her, whose eyebrow had raised when he heard her statement. Reminding her of Sesshoumaru when she would say something he didn't quite comprehend. Of course the memory made her sad, and Shippo and Kuza could tell.

Mi'Lady, do not get distracted. This male is stronger then the last one. Kuza barked. This almost caused Deidara to drop her. Kagome smiled and barked back, making Hidan stop in his rebuilding.

_Will do Kuza, Thanks._ What would she do without her friends? They had her back no matter what. The red eyed wonder in front of her stared down at her. As if trying to put her under a spell. The symbols in his eyes had changed, and she guessed it was some sort of power that was supposed to work on her but didn't.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but whatever you are trying to do with your eyes isn't working. Sorry" she pushed him back with her sword, causing a shallow cut on his upper chest. She raised a strong ass barrier around Shippo and the others who were standing behind her. Even Leader, she just guessed since Sasori bowed to shadowy over there, had a barrier erected up around him.

"Diamond Spear!" she swiped the sword sideways and out came a barrage of Diamonds spears. Sharp and pointy these spears laid waste to everyone and everything. Mr. Red eyes had two spears in his arms and one through his leg. She walked over to him and with her sword point to his throat asked coldly, "Are we done fighting?"

He nodded, so she sheathed Tetsusaiga and threw it back to Shippo. Kneeling down she pulled the spears out, and looked over the wounds. Placing her hands on his chest she poured healing magic out. Successfully healing all his wounds, even his thigh, where the Diamond Spear went clean through. When she was done she stood and helped him up. Jaws dropped when they saw him uninjured and moving around. Leader just watched the whole thing.

Kagome tired of Hidan's complaints stalked over to him. Picking his head up by the hair she looked him the eye. He of course glared back.

"I will put you back together if you fucking promise **NEVER** to call me a bitch or any other vulgar name. Its not that fucking hard" Kagome felt triumphant when he agreed. She hadn't really expected him to say yes willingly. But he did, and she kept her promises. Putting one finger on his nose she called forth her healing powers yet again. The body parts steadily reattached them selves till Kagome had to let go of his hair because he was taller then her. With his last arm in place she stopped the magic and turned around. Picking up his scythe she threw it over her shoulder and back into Hidan's hands. How nice of her.

Walking gracefully she stopped in front of Leader. Only a foot from him, she would've been at his mercy if a barrier was in-between them. He smiled at her. It was kind of scary considering he was just a shadowy character. Nonetheless Kagome smiled back at him. Happy that she would meet somebody without having to fight them first.

"I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki. Those to are Hidan and Itachi, and of course you already know Sasori and Deidara." He nodded towards the rest of his group here. Acknowledging the others Kagome spoke,

"I am Kagome. That is my adopted son Shippo, and my ever faithful companion Kuza. What do want with us?" Kagome was very blunt and got straight to the point. From the looks on the others faces, no one was that disrespectful to Leader, but she didn't care. She wanted answers, and wanted the **NOW**.

"I would like you to join the Akatsuki"

There was chorus of 'WHAT?!' form a few different directions. Only Sasori and Itachi didn't say what. Kuza just looked surprised. Kagome just ignored the sounds of protest. Joining them would sure make life more interesting. Plus Kuza will get a break, now and then and she wont have to worry about Shippo. They probably want her to cook and clean. Cooking yes, but she is** NOT **cleaning up after a bunch of men. That is just not happening.

"I will on one condition. I am not your maid. I will not clean up after you guys every fucking second of the day, understood?" She looked Pein in the eye, staring him down. Which is strange cause it was the other way around with the other Akatsuki. Pein sweatdropped at the guts of this girl. The girl who could out cuss Hidan, almost kill Itachi, and heal them both and still not be breaking a sweat. The strange girl with strange compainions. The one who weilded kick ass powers and a huge sword. The one who could tell that Sasori was wearing puppet armor and that Hidan was immortal with just one look. Who was this girl? Wait...a better question is What is this girl?

"Fine. But now I have a question. What are you?"

Kagome smiled, knowing that that question would pop up. 'Might as well answer truthfully' she thought.

"I am Kagome. Protecter of the Shikon No Tama. A Miko. And...A immortal with demonic ablities."

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

I dont own InuYasha or Naruto. And if you guys dont like the fact that Kagome is immortal, tough luck. My story, my laws. I do like suggestions though. And I still dont know who to pair Kaggie up with. Some reviewers think Hidan since she might be the only one able to put up with his colorful vocabulary. Please remember to REVIEW!! I think I deserve a cookie for my hard work! I have updated EVERYDAY since I made this story! So be grateful! Luffs you all! XD

**Next Time:**

_Kagome meets the rest of the Akatsuki. Kuza takes a liking to Kisame, but only as food. Poor Sharkboy. When Kagome finds out who she will be sharing a room with, her temper snaps again. Shippo ends up staying with Tobi, and they get along great! Even Kuza likes Tobi. Kagome ends up doing ALOT of cooking since the Akatsuki are holding a gathering of all their allies to introduce their newest member. How fun_


	5. Happy Hunting

Chapter 5: Happy Hunting

Chapter 5: Happy Hunting

Recap:

"_I would like you to join the Akatsuki"_

_There was chorus of 'WHAT?!' form a few different directions. Only Sasori and Itachi didn't say what. Kuza just looked surprised. Kagome just ignored the sounds of protest. Joining them would sure make life more interesting. Plus Kuza will get a break, now and then and she won't have to worry about Shippo. They probably want her to cook and clean. Cooking yes, but she is__** NOT **__cleaning up after a bunch of men. That is just not happening._

_"I will on one condition. I am not your maid. I will not clean up after you guys every fucking second of the day, understood?" She looked Pein in the eye, staring him down. This is strange because it was the other way around with the other Akatsuki. Pein sweat dropped at the guts of this girl. The girl who could out cuss Hidan, almost kill Itachi, and heal them both and still not be breaking a sweat. The strange girl with strange companions. The one who wielded kick ass powers and a huge sword. The one who could tell that Sasori was wearing puppet armor and that Hidan was immortal with just one look. Who was this girl? Wait...a better question is what is this girl?_

_"Fine. But now I have a question. What are you?"_

_Kagome smiled, knowing that that question would pop up. 'Might as well answer truthfully' she thought._

_"I am Kagome. Protector of the Shikon No Tama. A Miko. And...An immortal with demonic abilities."_

:…:…:…:...:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Two White clay birds and a blue black dog flew the air like bullets. To those on the ground it looked as if they were comets. To those riding said birds or dog, they are just having fun. Racing. To see who is the fastest and who would get to the hideout first.

The young Shikon Miko looked back and smiled at her new friends. Black hair whipping around like vicious snakes as she followed Leader's Aura. She was exhilarated. Having started on bad terms with most of these guys with her, she actually became friends with them. She laughed in pure bliss. She remembered laughing at their reaction when she told them what she was.

: Flashback:

_"Fine. But now I have a question. What are you?"_

_Kagome smiled, knowing that that question would pop up. 'Might as well answer truthfully' she thought._

_"I am Kagome. Protector of the Shikon No Tama. A Miko. And...An immortal with demonic abilities."_

_Jaws dropped at her oh so innocent statement. Sasori just nodded in understanding, Deidara sputtered stupidly. Itachi glanced sharply in her direction before resuming his fascination with a tree. Hidan looked at her in a new light._

"_Wait, if you're an immortal. Why did you pull up a barrier to protect yourself?" Hidan seemed disbelieving in her statement. Kagome just sighed._

"_Because, as you should know; even if we live forever and can't be killed. 'Dying' hurts like a bitch, even if you don't die. So I try to avoid it as much as possible." Motioning to Kuza, Kagome let down all her guards. Kuza then changed into her real form and used her razor sharp fangs to rip out Kagome's throat._

_Shippo flinched, he never got used to his Mama dying, even if she came back the next minute. Deidara was surprised that Kagome actually asked her friend to rip out her throat._

_The blood on Kagome's throat slowly disappeared and the cut closed itself up. Kagome took a deep breath and sat up, smiling. Kuza stayed in her battle form while Kagome petted her head._

"_Thank you Kuza. Was that a satisfactory demonstration?" Kagome glanced up at Hidan. Who nodded, wide eyed at the speed in which Kagome recovered from her 'death'._

"_Yes. Now Kagome, have your dog follow my scent back to the lair. They will fly with you." Pein pointed to the rest of the group here and slowly disappeared into thin air._

"_Does he do that a lot?" Kagome pointed at the spot where Pein had been,_

: End Flashback:

After that the race challenge was soon issued. They all mounted their choice mounts. Kagome astride Kuza. Hidan, Shippo, and Deidara astride the larger clay bird, and Sasori and Itachi on the smaller one.So far they were all tied.

Kagome grinned evily as thelair got closer. She could see the entrance, so this was the time to speed up. Turning around on Kuza she waved at the others before she added some fire power to their speed. Kagome turned back as they sped faster then a bullet to the entrance. Leaving the others in her dust.

_HELL YEAH KUZA! That's the way we do it!_ Kagome laughed as they landed. Kuza changed into her puppy form and leaped into Kagome's arms. Tail wagging happily. They stood there and waited for the others to catch up.

Well, they would have if Kuza hadn't growled and Kagome shot to one side. A scalely sword landed where they were just seconds ago. Putting Kuza on the ground, Kagome whipped around to see…

A fish man…

"Your trespassing little girl" Sharky sneered. He looked weird. Kagome burst into giggles, "What's so funny?" he snarled.

"You….You…..You look like your dad screwed a goldfish" laughing harder at her own words. She threw up a barrier around herself in her fit of hysterics. This only angered fish boy and he tried to slice her in half, only to be thrown back by her barrier.

'Mi'Lady, will he taste like fish? Or Human? Kuza's question made Kagome's giggles quiet for a moment. She actually looked like she was thinking about it.

"I really don't know Kuza. You may try him if you please. Happy Hunting." Kagome started giggling again when Kuza transformed into her battle form and started chasing fishy around. His sword was on his shoulder as he ran around his barrier from Kuza.

Think about it. A huge flying dog, chasing a fishman who had a sword on his shoulder.

This is how the others found them.

**: Kuza's POV:**

I hadn't hunted for awhile. So when Mi'Lady gave me to go ahead to see if the fishman was edible, almost jumped for joy. Quickly changing into my larger form I started chasing him around.

I always liked playing with my food before I ate it.

When Shippo and the other Akatsuki caught up, I had Fishman pinned down and was about to tear his arm off when I heard Kagome shout.

"Kuza, NO! I didn't pay attention; he is one of the Akatsuki. Sorry, you can hunt later though"

Getting off Fishman I gave him a look that even he should understand.

'_Catch you later'_

**: Normal POV:**

"Kagome, why is Kuza terrorizing Kisame?" Itachi calmly asked. Kagome choked on her laughter.

"Kisame? The guy who was supposed to meet us? Sharky over there is Kisame!" Kagome paled. Hidan and Deidara were pointing at Kisame and laughing their asses off. Hidan had to use his scythe for support.

"Kuza, NO! I didn't pay attention; he is one of the Akatsuki. Sorry, you can hunt later though." Kuza reluctantly got off; she glanced back with an obvious predatory glare. This made Hidan and Deidara laugh even harder.

Kuza would 'hunt' Kisame every time Kagome turned. What fun.

:…:…:…:...:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

I think this chapter went rather well. I want honest reviews, even if they are flames. I didn't make this one the extra long one, but sooner or later I will pull one out of my bag of tricks. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! EVEN THOSE OF YOU PUTTING 'MARKED' ON YOUR STORY ALERTS!

Much Luffs Hypedupgirl

**Next Time:**

_Kagome meets a few more Akatsuki members. She becomes fast friends with Tobi, who like to help her out in the kitchen. Leader tells her who she will be rooming with, and that she must cook the banquet feast that is to take place the next day to announce her joining the Akatsuki. _


	6. Cooking Catastrophe

Chapter 6: Cooking Catastrophe

Chapter 6: Cooking Catastrophe

Recap:

"_Kagome, why is Kuza terrorizing Kisame?" Itachi calmly asked. Kagome choked on her laughter._

"_Kisame? The guy who was supposed to meet us? Sharky over there is Kisame!" Kagome paled. Hidan and Deidara were pointing at Kisame and laughing their asses off. Hidan had to use his scythe for support._

"_Kuza, NO! I didn't pay attention; he is one of the Akatsuki. Sorry, you can hunt later though." Kuza reluctantly got off; she glanced back with an obvious predatory glare. This made Hidan and Deidara laugh even harder._

_Kuza would 'hunt' Kisame every time Kagome turned. What fun._

:…:…:…:...:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

After Kisame forgave Kagome for her little remark about his daddy screwing a goldfish, and letting Kuza hunt him they finally got went into the lair.

The entrance room was huge. Like a giant cave. It could probably fit Godzilla three times over. Shippo and Kuza followed Deidara to meet their roommate. Some guy named Tobi.

"Hurry up Kags, Leader wants to see you" she stopped staring around the spacious cavern and followed Kisame. Hidan and Itachi walked behind her, speaking in low whispers. Are they stupid? Did they not listen when she said the she demonic abilities? She could hear them loud and clear!

"Who do you think she will be roomed with?"

"I don't know, nor do I care"

"An insolent wench like her"

At Hidan's last statement she whipped around and cut his head, with the dagger that was always hidden in her sleeve. He promised not to call her anymore vulgar names, and yet he called her a wench. Well she kept her side of the deal and cut off his head.

"What the hell!" Hidan's head yelled as it rolled on the floor.

"I told you I had demonic abilities! This includes enhanced hearing. I heard every word you said! Hell! I can hear Shippo's heartbeat! Which means I had every right to do that since you broke your promise and called me a wench." That said Kagome kicked his head across the room. Then turned to see two very amused missing Nin.

"And you kicked his head why?" Kisame looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"So it's harder for him to find his body again" Kisame just shrugged and resumed his trek to Leader's office with the two followers. They all ignored Hidan's curses, and promises that the great lord Jashin would damn them to the seventh layer of hell!

The three entered a wide hallway that had only five doors. On the left, one door led to the training room, while the other led to the recreation room. On the right were the Kitchen and the Dining room. There was a door connecting the two on the dividing wall.

The last door, the one at the very end, was Leader's office. Back there it was dark, as if daring anyone to disturb the Leader while he was doing whatever he did. Kisame knocked twice on the door before entering.

Leader was sitting at a large desk. Two other Akatsuki members were in the room and regarded Kagome warily. One looked like he was half plant, but he was also painted two different colors. The other had many stitches all over his body. Kagome didn't even look at them; she just stepped forward and addressed Pein.

"You rang?" A smile graced her lips when Pein glared at her. She aimed to annoy, and she conquered! She didn't get to bask in the glory for long, for Hidan's body came in holding his head.

"That bitch cut my head off again!" Kagome's eye twitched and she turned around, using the same dagger cut off the arm holding the head. The members she had yet to be introduced snickered.

"Don't make cut off what's most precious to a man" Kagome had an evil glint in her eye that could have matched Itachi's evil glare. Pein sighed. These two would go at it forever if no one stopped them.

"Kagome, please stop hacking off your new roommates body parts." He hadn't wanted to slip out that way, but it did. Kagome turned around slowly with a scary ass glare on her face.

"Do you mean to tell me, that im sharing a fucking room, with that fucking arrogant bastard?" She looked absolutely furious.

"Not only him, but Kakuzu to" he motioned to Sir Stitch. Kagome turned to him with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Kakuzu" she chirped before once again glaring daggers at Pein. What in hells name went through this mans head when he roomed her up with Hidan. He must be fucking high!

"Kagome please put Hidan back together. He keeps trying to bite me" Kisame complained. Breaking the staring contest with Pein she picked up Hidan's head.

"You gonna be nice?"

"Hell no"

Kagome just smiled brightly and opened the office door. Everyone in the room watched with interest. Then said people are tried to hold in their laughs when Kagome kicked his head down the hall.

"THEN STAY OUT ASSHOLE!"

Kakuzu turned to Pein and grinned crookedly.

"I think me and Kagome will get along just fine Leader"

"That's good to hear, now you may all go do what ever you want until dinner. Except for you Kagome, I would like you to help Tobi make dinner tonight. God knows the boy needs to learn to cook."

They all nodded and left. It didn't take Kagome long to find the kitchen. Just had to follow the smoke and the smell of burning food. Inside the kitchen was what looked like a boy wearing a mask trying to make biscuits, which was where all the smoke was coming from?

"You must be Kagome-sama! Shippo-Chan told me that you might help Tobi in the kitchen" His talking in third person reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru and Rin. They would always have third person wars and it was hilarious to watch.

Pushing aside unwanted memories, Kagome nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Can you go sit over there? I will tech you how to cook ok?"

"OK! Tobi be a good boy and do as pretty lady says"

"For one, you don't put already cooked biscuits back into the oven"

"So that's what Tobi was doing wrong"

Kagome proceeded to teach him to cook. By the time the steak was done cooking Tobi was on her last nerve. So she let Tobi pour the drinks.

"Tobi a good boy"

"Yes Tobi is a good boy"

"YAY! No one ever says Tobi is a good boy. And now pretty lady says Tobi is a good boy. Tobi like pretty lady."

"Tobi….." Kagome was at wits end now. Tobi, not paying attention had just poured orange juice into a cup on milk.

"Yes Kagome-sama?"

"Shut up and restart"

:…:…:…:...:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

You guys owe me! I put up TWO chapters today. Feel free to review! I like reviews. They are just like getting chocolate which I so sorely need. I luffed you guys enough to put up two chappies, the least you can do is review.

**Next Time:**

_The Akatsuki get a taste of Kagome's home cooking. And Kagome spends her first night with Hidan and Kakuzu. Do they survive the night? Or is Kakuzu torn to shreds by the two foul-mouthed immortals?_


	7. Home Cooking and Pillow Fights

Chapter 7: Home Cooking and Pillow fights

Chapter 7: Home Cooking and Pillow fights

Recap:

"_Can you go sit over there? I will teach you how to cook ok?"_

"_OK! Tobi be a good boy and do as pretty lady says"_

"_For one, you don't put already cooked biscuits back into the oven"_

"_So that's what Tobi was doing wrong"_

_Kagome proceeded to teach him to cook. By the time the steak was done _

_cooking Tobi was on her last nerve. So she let Tobi pour the drinks._

"_Tobi a good boy"_

"_Yes Tobi is a good boy"_

"_YAY! No one ever says Tobi is a good boy. And now pretty lady says Tobi is a good boy. Tobi like pretty lady."_

"_Tobi….." Kagome was at wits end now. Tobi, not paying attention had just poured orange juice into a cup on milk._

"_Yes Kagome-sama?"_

"_Shut up and restart"_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Kagome had barely finished setting the table when Shippo and Kuza came in. Kuza looked smug, which meant she must have terrorized Kisame again. Tobi ended up eating quickly and leaving the room, saying something about the other members not liking him.

Kagome had them eat and go back to Tobi's room before even telling anyone dinner was done. She had gone all out. She made plenty of steaks, some were almost raw. Tobi had told her that the plant man, Zetsu, liked his meat rare. So she thawed out a few steaks but didn't cook them. Right now they are sitting in a plastic bag on the counter incase he doesn't like what she cooked.

She placed the food on the table. Other then steaks there was spaghetti, a mountain of biscuits, some garlic bread, corn, mashed potatoes, gravy, the whole shindig. She seriously hoped they liked it. She didn't want to be on bad terms with the people she actually got along with. Opening the Dining room door, she let the smells of the food caress every corner of the lair.

She put a sign on the door that said 'You can come in and eat, IF you have first washed you hands' and quickly closed it. Putting up a barrier that did as the sign said she sat down and waited. No one would get in without washing their hands first. Not even through the Kitchen.

The first person who actually did as the sign said and got through the barrier was Itachi. His eyes widened and mouth watered. Kagome giggled as he stood there and stared for at least two minutes.

"You know, it's real. You can sit down and eat it" she said sarcastically. She could hear Hidan cussing his head off cause he couldn't get in. Itachi did as he was told and dug in. She was glad she made enough for an army; he looks like he hadn't seen real food for a long time. And from what she saw Tobi doing in the kitchen, she wasn't really surprised.

The next to come in was Leader and Kakuzu. Who reacted the same way as Itachi had. Well, they sat down and dished up their plates before staring wide eyed at the meal before them.

Oh how Kagome needed a camera right then. She would have so much blackmail it wasn't even funny. Ok, it was hilarious but still…

The next few in were Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu. The first three dug right it. Piling their plates high and stuffing their faces. Zetsu just sat down and sampled everything, but didn't even put anything on his plate. Kagome noticed this and walked into the kitchen. The guys thought Zetsu offended her and turned to glare at him, who only shrugged.

She came back out hiding something behind her back. She threw the offending item across the table to Zetsu, which he caught easily. He looked at the bag with the raw meat in it and then back at her.

"Tobi told me you liked your meat raw. So I kept a bag of it in the kitchen if you didn't eat the other stuff." She shrugged.

"Thank you" Zetsu's statements made everyone at the table drop their forks, including Leader. She looked curiously around at their shocked faces.

"Did Zetsu just say 'Thank you'" Kisame exclaimed, "I must be hearing things, he **NEVER** says 'Thank you'"

Both Kagome and Zetsu glared at them making them resume their meal peacefully. Hidan finally got the idea that he was supposed to wash his hands before the barrier would let him in. He was cursing Kagome and her stupid bag of tricks when he came in and sat down to eat.

"This is delicious Kags, how did you know how much to make?" Deidara said between bites.

"Maybe she was a slave, and cooked for her whole town" Kisame theorized. Kagome just smiled pleasantly in his direction.

"Kisame, do you know my special ingredient in my spaghetti?"

"No"

"Its fish eggs" Everyone but Kisame knew she was joking. But he got up and ran to the kitchen and spit out his mouthful of spaghetti.

"You know I was kidding right" Kagome couldn't stop laughing. Then again, nether could some of the other members ether. Kisame just glared at them all and resumed his meal. He didn't say another thing except to compliment Kagome's cooking after that.

"Kags, you never did answer my question; How did you know how much to make?" Deidara questioned again.

"Well, from the looks of Tobi's cooking skills I guessed you might not have seen real food in a long time. So I made three times the amount I do for my friends back home. And it was enough, might even be some leftovers that you guys can eat for lunch so that I'm not cooking every minute of the day"

They all nodded in agreement and started wolfing down whatever number plate they were on. The first one to leave was Zetsu. He had finished his meat, and even ate some of the rawest cooked steaks she made. Nodding his appreciation he left the room.

No one else left until the biscuits and Garlic bread were gone. Picking up the plates that said food items were on she took them into the kitchen, Deidara and Kakuzu followed with their plates. They gave their thanks and left while she started cleaning up. She filled up the sink with water and put the dirty dishes in it to soak the entire food residue off. She walked back to where the rest of the gang were and picked up Zetsu's dishes and empty steak plate.

Those also went into the sink filled with soapy water.

Leader was the next to leave. He himself carried his own dishes into the kitchen and dumped them in the sink.

"That was great Kagome." He put simply while walking out the door. It went on like this until Hidan was the last one there. By the time he was done, she had finished all the other dishes and put the leftovers away. Washing his plate quickly she put it away.

She took a five minute break before resetting the table, but this time with everything upside down so dust wouldn't get on the part they eat off of. She even made breakfast for the next morning and used a little of her powers to make sure the eggs and bacon stayed warm and the juice and milk to stay cold. Now she wouldn't have to cook again in the morning. Scribbling a small note on a piece of paper she folded it in half and set it at the head of the table with the message 'To The guys' in big letters on the outside.

Finding the room she had to share with Hidan and Kakuzu wasn't hard. She just had to follow the sounds of Hidan's cursing. This could be heard all over the lair.

She was greeted by an unwanted sight when she got there. Hidan, standing outside the door, in a towel, trying to get in. But Kakuzu wouldn't let him in. What a great way to start their 'sleepover'.

Ignoring Hidan she walks slowly up to the door and knocks on it. Taking a deep breath Kagome begins her lovely, poetic rant.

"Kakuzu, I am not in a good mood and I am tired. You had better open this mother fucking door before I break it down and shove it up your ass" she purred dangerously. The door opens the next second and Kagome turns and grins at Hidan triumphantly before walking in and plopping on the first bed she saw. Which of course, just HAD to be Hidan's…

"Hey that's my bed, get off." He said while pulling on a shirt. Kagome averted his eyes while he put on his boxers.

"I only see two beds in here, so since you are such a gentlemen" Kakuzu snorted at that comment, "You would let me have the bed until we get another one for me."

"Ha, fat chance" He smacked her in the face with…..with….a pillow.

**Oh now it's** **on!**

Snatching the pillow she was using, she oh so delicately used it to pummel him into the wall. A large pillow fight followed. Kagome, an expert at pillow fights thanks to her modern time friends quickly creamed Hidan who had experience what so ever. He called her a wench and she cut his arm off. Or course more verbal battering followed in which Kagome also won.

By the time Hidan agreed to give her the bed, he had both his arms and legs cut off and his head. Kagome was still sitting cross legged on his chest smirking evilly. Kakuzu had merely observed the whole ordeal with a sadistic smile. Kagome was now trying to get Hidan to admit his defeat and she would put him back together.

"FINE! You win and are much more powerful then little weak me and I swear to Jashin that I will never call you another vulgar name other the Kagome or a nice nickname" Hidan relented. Kakuzu burst into laugher and went back to counting his money.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kagome tapped his chest twice and his body reassembled. Getting up she promptly threw him one of the pillows and a blanket before curling up and falling asleep. Not bothering to change into her night clothes.

"Damn woman stealing my bed" A shoe hit Hidan in the head.

"I heard that" came a muffled reply from the half asleep girl.

Kakuzu just chuckled. This was gonna be hilarious.

Life would be much more interesting for the Akatsuki with Kagome around.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

BOW DOWN TO YOUR OVERLORD AND MASTER!! This is the **THIRD** time I updated today. I haven't got a lot of votes for who should Kagome be paired with. I need to now what you guys would like. Be grateful and review my readers. REVIEW!!

**Next Time:**

_The Akatsuki members find Kagome's surprise note. And they hear from Kakuzu how Kagome won over the bed from Hidan. Kagome finally starts on the food making for the banquet to announce the new member of the Akatsuki to said organization's allies. _


	8. 60 mouths to Feed

Chapter 8: 60 mouths to feed

Recap:

_By the time Hidan agreed to give her the bed, he had both his arms and legs cut off and his head. Kagome was still sitting cross legged on his chest smirking evilly. Kakuzu had merely observed the whole ordeal with a sadistic smile. Kagome was now trying to get Hidan to admit his defeat and she would put him back together._

"_FINE! You win and are much more powerful then little weak me and I swear to Jashin that I will never call you another vulgar name other the Kagome or a nice nickname" Hidan relented. Kakuzu burst into laugher and went back to counting his money._

"_That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kagome tapped his chest twice and his body reassembled. Getting up she promptly threw him one of the pillows and a blanket before curling up and falling asleep. Not bothering to change into her night clothes._

"_Damn woman stealing my bed" A shoe hit Hidan in the head._

"_I heard that" came the muffled reply from the half asleep girl._

_Kakuzu just chuckled. This was gonna be hilarious._

_Life would be much more interesting for the Akatsuki with Kagome around._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Mama…Mama….MAMA!" Kagome jolted awake, almost knocking Shippo off the bed. He plastered a crooked smile in her direction before running out of the room.

"He is SO dead when I get him" she mumbled as she dropped back down on Hidan's bed. She was almost back in La-La land when she heard Shippo's terrified scream. She was awake in an instant. Grabbing Tetsusaiga she bolted out the door and was in front of Shippo protectively with the sword drawn and poised to kill in the very next instant.

But, it was only Itachi and Kisame. Not a real threat. She resteathed the sword and sighed. Turning to Shippo she put her hands on hips and gave him the look that said 'Tell me now or there will be hell to pay'

He pointed at Kisame "Hey said I couldn't wake you up, and he said he would give 10 bucks if I did." Then he pointed to Itachi and said "Then he came out of no where and took said money and scared me when he appeared out of no where"

Turning around she snarled inhumanly at the two behind her, "Why did you want me up so bad?"

"We wanted breakfast" was Kisame's stupid reply. A vein twitched on Kagome's head.

"If you fucking paid attention there was a note on the fucking Dining room door that said 'Breakfast has been cooked' and then it also told Zetsu where his raw meat was. So how bout you turn your skinny asses around and fucking go look!" With every word her voice had steadily grown louder until she was practically screaming at them. She turned around only to be greeted by an overly cheerful Tobi, and a grinning Deidara.

"What now?" she growled. Tobi flinched and whispered something along the lines of 'Pretty Lady scary in the morning'. Deidara just stood there and grinned.

"Leader-sama wants to see pretty Lady about the New Member Banquet. Right now, in his office. Tobi a good boy?"

"Yes Tobi a good boy" she sighed and walked towards Leaders office. What in the fucking bloody hell could be so important? And what the fuck was the New Member Banquet?

Kagome is not a morning person. Someone should have warned Leader before she stepped into his office, where Hidan and Kakuzu were seated in front of him.

"What in FUCKING hell's name do you fucking want from me?! This had better be good because if it isn't you are gonna need to learn to sleep with one god damn eye open!" She hissed. Surprising all present in the room. It surprised Leader most of all since both of her roommates heard her wide vocabulary last night.

"I needed to inform you that your uniform came in. And that I have a mission for you and these two here." Leader quickly regained his posture of 'I am Leader, bow down or get my glare of DOOM' bull crap.

"Am I gonna look like them!" She pointed indignantly back at Kakuzu and Hidan. The idea of becoming an official member excited her. Now she could be feared, as well as respected in this new world.

"No, those are men's cloaks. You're a woman right?" Now he pushed the line. Her dagger whizzed by his head, narrowly missing his ear.

"Don't push it. I am not a morning person" she yanked on the string that was attached to the end of her dagger, effectively pulling it back to her. Leader took the point and handed her the box with her Akatsuki cloak and outfit in it.

"And our mission?" she inquired. She wasn't even gonna look in the box yet. She would see it when she tried it on.

"Oh yes. The New Member Banquet will be held tomorrow, and I need you to cook enough food to feed 60 mouths."

"New Member Banquet?"

"It's when we announce our new members to our allies. It's also a good time to catch Kohona ninja and dispose of them."

"And what does that fucking have to do with us?" Hidan didn't sound like a morning person ether.

"As her partners, you have to help her in the Kitchen and be ready to fight if anything goes wrong" Leader had on his 'glare of doom' daring anyone to defy him. Kagome was itching to but couldn't find a good reason to. Nodding her head sharply she turned and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't even had time to stand up before they heard a furious shout from the bathroom. They got comfortable; Kagome would be back in here in a moment.

When she walked back into the room, her teammate's eyes both widened. Her new Akatsuki attire was….well…different. She wore a long sleeved chain mail undershirt with a black halter top that stopped at mid stomach; as did her chain mail shirt. She was wearing black Capri's that stopped right above the knee. Her knee high boots made her at least two inches taller then she really was. The cloak it self would never close. It was made to stay open. Even if she looked good in it, she was livid.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Her glare of doom was much more terrifying then Leaders. Giving a whole new meaning to the saying 'Beautiful but deadly'

"No, you're a woman, so I changed your look drastically from the look the guys have." Pein was trying to hold her glare, but he couldn't. This woman was scarier then the Uchiha.

"Word of advise Pein; learn to sleep with one eye open" with that she turned and left the room once again. A smirking Hidan and bemused Kakuzu followed after her into the kitchen.

"Kagome-sama got her new attire! Tobi thinks its looks good on pretty lady." Tobi was just too overly cheerful for Kagome.

"Did you guys get my note?"

"Tobi did, and he went out and bought all the stuff Kagome-sama needed and more so that she won't stop cooking"

"Good boy Tobi" at least something got done. Tobi, delighted with the praise bounced out of the room to go play with Shippo and Kuza. The latter by the way, was again chasing Kisame around the training room.

"So woman, what do we have to make for your Banquet?" Again a shoe hit Hidan in the head.

"I have a name" she chirped brightly

"Fine, Kagome, what do we have to help you make?" Hidan said it all slow as if she was a retard. So she threw a skillet at his head instead of a shoe.

"Well asshole, im going to keep it simple and easy so you will be able to keep up. We are gonna have to make 60 sandwiches and cut the in half so we have more. We also going to make potato salad, and set up a veggie and meat platter. And I will make a huge pot of ramen." She wrote down the list of things she would need and handed it Kakuzu. Who grumbled about the money.

"Don't worry Kakuzu, I will pay you back" she smiled at him before showing Hidan how you peel potatoes. This was gonna be a long ass day.

4 hours later

Kakuzu had come back 2 hours ago with the items she needed. Now Kagome could start making the potato salad. Cutting the carrots up quickly she threw them in the mixture and stirred all the ingredients together. Now all that needed to be done is the Ramen. She didn't trust them with her secret recipe so she sent them both away.

Having demonic speed and strength came in handy at times like this.

Kagome flew around the kitchen. Kneading the dough one second, stirring the soup the next. What would have taken Kagome two hours to do without her wonderful powers now only took her half that. And the ramen tasted better the ever! Putting it on one of her special heaters, the ramen would slowly warm up and be ready in time for the banquet tomorrow.

'_Finally'_ she thought. It felt good to cook again, but cooking THIS much was a little over board. The good thing was; she didn't mess up her attire one bit. Picking up Tetsusaiga from lay propped up on the wall by the door, she proceeded to the training room. Inside Kakuzu was doing push-ups and counting money at the same time. Zetsu was practicing a new jutsu. Tobi was throwing kunai at targets. For a creepy kid, Tobi had good aim. He hit the bull's-eye seven out ten times.

"Tobi, twist you wrist a little to the right and then throw it" Kagome gave him some advise as she walked past him, towards the staircase that lead to the sword training area above ground. Up there, she could use Tetsusaiga's power and not hurt anyone. Drawing the blade she regarded it with familiarity and respect. This sword would be hard for anyone in this world to conquer. It didn't use chakra and it could repel any attack thrown at it. It also protected her throughout many years of cowering behind InuYasha for protection.

She felt Tobi come up the stairs but ignored him. She was about to pay Kakuzu back for all the stuff he got her, and more. Tetsusaiga poised at the ready her arched the blade and sliced the air.

"WIND SCAR!" the blinding blades of destruction ate up the rock face like it was pudding. The whole area was torn apart, three big gashes in the land proved the use of her power. And from the way Tobi had ran to tell Kakuzu and Zetsu of the amazing sword, she could tell that now would be a good time to use a 'wealthy' attack.

Ignoring her new audience she readied herself again. Arching the sword in a sideways motion she let out another attack.

"DIAMOND SPEAR!" The razor sharp diamonds shot out of the sword like rain. Covering every inch of the training field. Turning back to the others Kagome grins sadistically.

"That should be a suffient payment for all the stuff you have done, and the rest you will do in the future."

Passing them she walked back down the stairs. She needed to get a full night sleep. Her banquet was tomorrow. Of course, Hidan made that hard for her to even get to the bed. He got mad when she stole one of his super duper large black shirts to use as a nightgown.

She had to cream him with a pillow again.

Kagome drifted off into La-La land, ignoring the curses of a certain silver haired Jashin obsessed assassin that was lying on the floor.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The next morning Kagome was the first one up. She wanted to shower without all the guys awake to try and sneak in. Grabbing her Akatsuki outfit she tiptoed over Hidan and opened the door with a practiced silence. Inching her way out of the room she silently closed it with the same practiced experience.

Then she scurried with her pleased self down the hall to the bathroom. Locking the door after her she warms up the water for her shower. She was gonna enjoy this. Shedding her oversized night shirt and her undies she hopped into the shower. She couldn't describe how good it felt.

She took longer then she needed to. She washed her hair twice to get all the dirt and blood out of it. Before, it was a reddish black, now it was back to deep ebony coloring. Getting out of the shower and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around herself.

Why a group of MALE assassins have fluffy navy colored towels she will never know.

Dressing in the ridiculous outfit that she had to wear she sighed. These clothed reminded her of her perverted 'big brother' Miroku. Kagome missed them dearly. Sango was probably already pregnant. And the future Miroku and Sango are more then likely wondering where the hell she is.

In the kitchen now she got out a bowl and some cereal. She proceeded in making herself a bowl. Pushing on the dividing door with her hip she stepped into the dining room. Sitting at a random spot she begins to eat and day dream.

What would have happened if she never went through the well?

Scoop, insert, and chew

What if she never agreed to join the Akatsuki?

Scoop, insert, and chew

What if InuYasha didn't go to hell with Kikyo?

Scoop, insert, and chew. Around this time is when Deidara enters.

What would have happened if she HAD made it back to her time?

Scoop, insert, and chew. Deidara stares at her.

What if she had died during the final battle?

Scoop, insert, and chew. Deidara glares at her.

What if…her train of thought was cut off by Deidara snapping his fingers in her face.

"Yes?" she questioned innocently.

"The others are waiting for you at the entrance. The food has already been delivered."

That got her out of her reverie. She handed him her half eaten bowl of cereal and rushed out of the room. Why didn't they tell her they were leaving this early?

"There you are you little wench" Hidan sneered.

Kagome promptly cut his head off.

"Jashin-sama is disappointed in you for breaking your promise." She tsked.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Its FOUR IN THE FLIPPING MORNING HERE! And yet I still updated for you. That's the fourth chapter in the last twenty four hours. My new record! Kagome is clearly not a morning person, so I don't know why Hidan just has to tick her off so early. So far the majority of the voters say Kagome/Hidan would be the best couple. But I plan on a nice twist here and there. At least she gets along with Zetsu, the cannibal plant man.

**Next Time:**

_Trouble at Kaggie's banquet. When a few Kohona nin show up to find out information about the New member, do they even get to make it back to their village alive?_


	9. Banquet or all Banquets

Chapter 9: Banquet of all Banquets

Recap:

_In the kitchen now she got out a bowl and some cereal. She proceeded in making herself a bowl. Pushing on the dividing door with her hip she stepped into the dining room. Sitting at a random spot she begins to eat and day dream._

_What would have happened if she never went through the well?_

_Scoop, insert, and chew_

_What if she never agreed to join the Akatsuki?_

_Scoop, insert, and chew_

_What if InuYasha didn't go to hell with Kikyo?_

_Scoop, insert, and chew. Around this time is when Deidara enters._

_What would have happened if she HAD made it back to her time?_

_Scoop, insert, and chew. Deidara stares at her._

_What if she had died during the final battle?_

_Scoop, insert, and chew. Deidara glares at her._

_What if…her train of thought was cut off by Deidara snapping his fingers in her face._

"_Yes?" she questioned innocently._

"_The others are waiting for you at the entrance. The food has already been delivered."_

_That got her out of her reverie. She handed him her half eaten bowl of cereal and rushed out of the room. Why didn't they tell her they were leaving this early?_

"_There you are you little wench" Hidan sneered._

_Kagome promptly cut his head off._

"_Jashin-sama is disappointed in you for breaking your promise." She tsked_.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:..:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome stood behind the sliding door in the Banquet house. To her it was like Sesshoumaru's castle when she was introduced as his apprentice. She was nervous just as much now as she was then. The short journey here wasn't that interesting.

Hidan cursed at her, losing a limb or two.

Kakuzu counted his money.

Leader glared at everything.

Kagome tried to ignore Hidan's bitching.

Nothing really new.

Leader had informed Kagome that she had to watch her language. That she could do easily, she only really cursed in the morning or when she loses her temper. Hidan had been told not to say anything unless absolutely necessary, something all but Leader and Hidan laughed about.

When the first of the guests started arriving, Kagome was told to go wait in the adjoining room for her to be announced. Kakuzu greeted the guests, Leader kept them occupied while Hidan stood outside her door. This had all been planned beforehand and was going as expected so far.

Even the enemy ninja showed up. Of course, only Kagome knew, no one else was paying attention to every single thing that came into the place from every direction, even from the areas that they had closed off so that everyone had to come through the front door.

Sliding open the door a crack to look out, all she saw was Hidan's back.

"Hey, Move over. I want to see what's going on" she whispered.

"No, you're not supposed to be out wench. Someone will see you, and then it won't be a surprise for them no more." He was so lucky he was right or she would've removed his arm for calling her a wench.

"You didn't say one curse word in that sentence! You did say wench, but still! No real bad profanities. Hidan are you getting soft?" She closed the door and giggled. She could hear Hidan growl, but he wouldn't dare retort cause he would end up cursing and getting them both in trouble.

The front door closed with a loud bang. Everyone was here. Kagome put up a barrier around the whole place. Effectively trapping everyone in, including the ninja in the rafters of the spacious room. Kakuzu had repositioned himself to the other side of her door. Almost Showtime.

"We have invited you all here to welcome the Akatsuki's newest member. An extraordinary fighter, this person is not from any of the ninja villages and has more fighting styles then you could count." Leader had stood up and was getting ready to bring her out. Kagome stood right in between her two friends and waited for the door to open.

"Please give a warm welcome to the Akatsuki's Princess, Kagome" Kagome was gonna have to hit him for actually saying that after she told both him and Hidan to not call her that. Everyone in the room tensed as the doors slid open and there stood Kagome.

The silence didn't last long.

About 50 percent of the room burst into yells laced with negativity. They didn't like the idea of a woman in the Akatsuki. They were saying stuff like; she looks to soft, look how short she is, she barely reaches Hidan's shoulder, there is no way that she can be tough enough to be with these men, I'd bet she is their whore.

With each remark Kagome's leash on her temper loosened. At the last remark, it snapped all together. She was behind the man who had said the 'whore' comment before anyone knew what happened. Holding her dagger to his throat she almost to the point where she would kill him.

The whole room was silent. The only ones who looked calm were Leader and her two partners in crime. The man was a pale white and you could see sweat on his forehead. Kagome's eyes had hardened and she looked down right evil.

"Kagome, remove you dagger and calm down. Im sure Hashi-san didn't mean whatever he said." Leader tried his 'obey me or suffer' glare, but it didn't quite meet Kagome's 'this bastard said I was a whore glare'. Leader gave up, but Kagome still removed the dagger from the man's throat.

"Hashi-san, I am not a whore and I never will be. If you all have complaints then I advise you to wait until you are home. I have enhanced hearing and can hear all your heartbeats right now." She hissed as she walked back towards the head of the table, "I do not appreciate being called anything but Kagome and a few choice nicknames. Remember that."

She sat down next to a woman wearing fancy clothing. Probably a higher up that hires the Akatsuki to do her dirty work. Leader was at the head of the table with Hidan and Kakuzu on his left and Kagome on his right and he was watching the whole banquet quietly while eating. Waiting for the enemy to make their move.

Catching his eye Kagome tilted her head upward and he nodded. Now he knew where the intruders were and they weren't gonna get away. She just had to wait for him to give the ok or for them to move. Ether way, she was going to get them.

The banquet wasn't that fun. People liked her cooking, but were surprised to hear that she cooked everything by herself. The woman next to her turned out to be some stuck-up princess who fancied Itachi. They talked for about a half hour about the Akatsuki guys. She wanted to know who was the strongest, cutest, had the softest hair, etc. Kagome just answer her questions one by one.

Strongest? Kagome doesn't know, she hasn't seen them all fight.

Cutest? Kagome didn't answer because she had three of the guys listening in.

Softest hair? Hidan's, Kagome had only touched his hair.

Coolest Eyes? A tie between Leader's and Itachi's

Any of the woman's questions after that were ignored. Kagome had a feeling something was about to happen and she was just itching to kick some major ass. She just wished the guy who called her a whore was one of the ninja in the rafters.

She watched Leader carefully out of the corner of her eye. Hidan's hand was slowly inching towards him scythe and Kakuzu was relaxed. It was his job to get as many of the Akatsuki allies out of here safely as he can. Leader was going to help him. They were not to kill the intruders, but to make them retreat to tell their leader of their power so that they will no longer bother them. But if a kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, and had whisker marks on his face; they were to capture him.

Leader glanced at Kagome, then at Hidan. They both tensed slightly as Leader stood up and clapped to get everyone's attention.

"We thank you all for coming. But im sorry to say that we have some intruders and you must go now"

Kagome shot up into the rafters before Hidan could even blink. She landed in front of a silver haired man and a pink haired girl. Behind her was a black haired boy, but no yellow haired boy.

"An old man, a pink haired Barbie, and a boy whose drawings come to life, this should be easy" She flashed a grin at Hidan who was now standing next to her facing the black haired boy. He returned it with a sadistic smile of his own.

"Don't be fooled princess, they all are ninja. And the silver haired man is Kakashi, the copy ninja. He can copy any jutsu."

"Then isn't it great that I don't use jutsu?" Kagome launched forward, causing Kakashi and Barbie to back up.

"Look Hidan! They are scared" Kagome was trying to rile them up, and damn. Barbie looked utterly pissed.

One point for Kaggie

Zero for Barbie.

Hidan had ignored her comment cause he had already started to fight the Artist. For a guy so small, the black haired guy could hold his own. Kagome turned her attention back to Kakashi and Barbie. Kakashi had pulled down the side of his mask and his left eye was shown. It looked just like Itachi's eyes, maybe they were relatives or something. If so, why did he only have one eye like that? And why did he have that big ass scar down it?

All these questions ran through Kagome's mind like Wildfire. She was to curious for her own good.

Clearing her mind of questions, she attacked.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

I AM SO SORRY!! I didn't update the yesterday or the day before. The day before I had to pull all the weeds in the area, and now I have a really bad sunburn on my back that hurts like hell! Yesterday my parents made me go to a BBQ that I didn't want to go to! Feel free to shoot me in the head –hands shotgun to readers- PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! –puts on a blindfold and waits for first shot-

**Next Time:**

_Kagome takes on Sakura and Kakashi while Hidan deals with Sai. Its not that hard of a battle and soon they are all back in their respective homes ether nursing wounds or celebrating victory. Kaggie's first mission is assigned! _


	10. Barbie Bashing

Chapter 10: Barbie Bashing

Chapter 10: Barbie Bashing

Recap:

_Kagome shot up into the rafters before Hidan could even blink. She landed in front of a silver haired man and a pink haired girl. Behind her was a black haired boy, but no yellow haired boy._

"_An old man, a pink haired Barbie, and a boy whose drawings come to life, this should be easy" She flashed a grin at Hidan who was now standing next to her facing the black haired boy. He returned it with a sadistic smile of his own._

"_Don't be fooled princess, they all are ninja. And the silver haired man is Kakashi, the copy ninja. He can copy any jutsu."_

"_Then isn't it great that I don't use jutsu?" Kagome launched forward, causing Kakashi and Barbie to back up._

"_Look Hidan! They are scared" Kagome was trying to rile them up, and damn. Barbie looked utterly pissed._

_One point for Kaggie_

_Zero for Barbie._

_Hidan had ignored her comment cause he had already started to fight the Artist. For a guy so small, the black haired guy could hold his own. Kagome turned her attention back to Kakashi and Barbie. Kakashi had pulled down the side of his mask and his left eye was shown. It looked just like Itachi's eyes, maybe they were relatives or something. If so, why did he only have one eye like that? And why did he have that big ass scar down it?_

_All these questions ran through Kagome's mind like Wildfire. She was to curious for her own good._

_Clearing her mind of questions, she attacked._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR SAKURA FANS!!**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The sound of metal against metal could be easily heard in the empty banquet hall. Hidan was up fighting with his scythe and his opponent, the black haired boy, was using a kunai to block his advances. Hidan had a few scratches, but he paid them mind.

Kagome was slowly gaining the advantage on Barbie and Kakashi. She taunted Barbie nonstop, even when facing Kakashi. It wasn't hard to figure out that this silver haired man had no relations to Itachi what so ever. Kakashi didn't have the same control over his pin wheel eye thingy and he didn't have a cold aura.

Kakashi had a smiley perverted nature that painfully reminded her of Miroku.

Kagome put up a sight barrier around her self and watched as they froze and looked around. She almost started giggling when she saw Barbie's pissed off face. She was so easy to anger, just a few nicknames and blows to the head that landed all three of them on the ground floor made her ticking time bomb.

"Left" Barbie glanced left, "Right" Barbie glanced to her right, Kagome held in a snicker when she stood to Barbie's right, but the girl still couldn't see her. "Up" Barbie glanced towards the ceiling where Hidan was holding back from sacrificing the boy to his Lord Jashin.

"Then she must be below" Barbie curled her hand into a fist and punched the ground. The impact ruined the floor and sent the last of the ramen flying. It landed on Barbie's head. Her brow ticked in annoyance when Kagome dropped the barrier.

"Personally Barbie, I like that look better then that sickly pink crap you call hair. Leader-sama is going to be so pissed when he sees what you have done to his banquet hall" Kagome tsked. Barbie twirled and her punch didn't impact with Kagome's face, for she used her demonic speed to move herself; it did hit the beam holding Hidan and the artist up. They fell of course and were covered by the falling ceiling.

"My….Name….Is….NOT…BARBIE…It…is…Sakura" Sakura took wild swings as Kagome stayed just out of her reach with a superficial smirk plaster on her face.

"Is that so? Barbie suits you better" Kagome ducked another punch and brought her own fist, powered by Miko powers, up and into Barbie's gut; effectively sending her across the room and into the wall.

"OI! Wench, did you have to lead her straight to the beam we were standing on?" Hidan burst up through the pile of rubble and glared in Kagome's direction. She just cut one of his arms off.

"My name is not wench. It's Kagome, KAH-GO-ME. Three simple syllables, I would think you could have remembered it by now" She smirked deviously in his direction before returning her gaze to Kakashi and Barbie, who was knocked unconscious and had blood coming out the corner of her mouth.

Grinning sadistically Kagome unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it straight at the wall.

"You might wanna take Barbie and the Artist over there back to your leader. Oh, and tell her not to mess with me." She swung the sword in an arc and the Windscar was unleashed. The peals of destructive lights shot out, but at the angle Kagome swung; it didn't hit them, but surrounded them and destroyed the wall behind them.

Kakashi's eyes went wide and he quickly shot past Kagome, picked up the Artist, and then shot back out the torn up wall. Hidan walked up and stood beside her, she just watched the three retreat.

"You are one scary bitch, Princess"

Kagome cut off his head.

Leader and Kakuzu entered through the front doors. Kakuzu looked around and mumbled about how much money it was going to take to fix all the damage that Kagome and Barbie did to the building.

Leader glared his 'Explain or Perish' glare at the two immortals. His eyebrow twitched when they both ignored him and Kagome looked around innocently while Hidan yelled at her to reattach his dismembered limbs.

"Kagome put Hidan back together so we can get back to the base before your cat eats Kisame" Pein rubbed his forehead tiredly and walked out the door with Kakuzu following closely behind. Kagome immediately brightened up at the sound of going back to the base and she tapped Hidan's still standing torso and then ran to catch up as the limbs reassembled themselves.

"Race you back" She raced past the others, only using an ounce of her demonic speed. Pein and Kakuzu didn't even speed up, so she put on her best pouty face and looked at the three men. Hidan was just now catching up and raised an eyebrow at her 'innocent' face.

"What does she want us to do now" He eyed her warily. Pein just sighed and disappeared in his own smoky way. Kakuzu sighed.

"She wants us to race her back. When we know she has speed far greater then out own."

"I wasn't going to use that much of it!" Kagome pouted harder hoping they would give in. They just stared at her like she was crazy.

"That little kid look would work for those who didn't see you tear up a whole wall with one swipe of a sword while you were standing on the other side of the room" Kagome glared at Hidan before walking forward since they were stuck up and didn't know how to have any fun.

:_An hour later_:

Kagome's eye twitched dangerously. She was at her wits end with Hidan's complaining. Even she didn't complain this much when InuYasha made them look for jewel shards nonstop.

"Kakuzu, Kagome lets take a break. My feet are sore and im hungry" Hidan complained. He still kept up easily because of his long legs but if he complained one more time Kagome was going to.

"Im hungry, lets stop and eat" Hidan poked at her back with the end of his scythe. Kagome's aura flashed angrily and she whirled around on him.

"You need to stop your bitching and complaining before I cut your fucking head off and throw it into a ditch somewhere where you won't find it. Then Kakuzu and I don't have to listen to your whiney ass." Kagome hissed. She was a girl and she wasn't complaining; granted she was a girl with demonic abilities but a girl none the less. She turned around and took off towards the base. Kakuzu had been partnered with Hidan before she came so he could deal with him.

She smirked when she remembered the surprised look on both of the missing Nin's faces when she threatened Hidan. Usually she didn't threaten; she just went ahead and went through with whatever her threat was going to be. She didn't know why she hadn't just threw his head into the forest and been done with it.

Walking into the compound the first thing she sees is Kuza, in her battle form, chasing two figures around the room; Kisame and Itachi. The sight made Kagome giggle, then it turned to full blown laughter.

Seeing two cold blooded killers get chased around by an oversized dog was just too funny.

Itachi's glare that he sent in her direction was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's. If anything, it just made her laugh harder.

Kagome leaned against the wall for support. She couldn't control her giggles. Kuza had the end of Kisame's cloak between her teeth and had lain down. Kisame was still trying to run, but he was running in place. His huge oversized sword was stuck in the wall way out of reach.

Itachi had stalked over to her and was glaring down on his giggling form. He turned to look at Kisame's current predicament and his lips curved into a small amused smirk.

Kagome's eyes widened and she got up and pointed jumping up and down like a little girl.

"ITACHI JUST SMILED!! OH MY GOD IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCAYPSE!" Kagome giggled when Itachi turned to glare at her and she took off towards Kuza with a pissed off Uchiha on her heels. She jumped onto Kuza's back and braced herself. Kuza let go of Kisame, causing him to run into the wall and took to the air. They stayed out of the other's reach; Kagome giggling hysterically.

**_'Mi'Lady, what if someone walks in? Wont they get angry at us for tomenting the other members?' _**Kuza yipped.

_'Let them come.' _was Kagome's only reply. She still hadnt gotten control over her giggles and the men on the ground werent making it any easier with their pathetic glares.

This is what Leader saw when he walked into the room.

Total Chaos.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sorry for such a short chapter. The original was longer but my stupid little sister deleted it just because I wouldnt help her clean her room. I will try to update again tomorrow, but no promises. School is starting soon and my life is getting hectic. I wish I had more time but I dont. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!

**Next Time:**

_Kuza gets sent on a mission with Itachi and Kisame while Kagome has to deal with Hidan and Deidara on a totally different mission. This will probably not turn out well. Shippo stays at the base and hangs out with Deidara and learns some usefull information that he can use as blackmail against the other members. Mwa hahahahahaha_


	11. Mind Reading

Chapter 11: Mind Reading

Recap:

_Kagome leaned against the wall for support. She couldn't control her giggles. Kuza had the end of Kisame's cloak between her teeth and had lain down. Kisame was still trying to run, but he was running in place. His huge oversized sword was stuck in the wall way out of reach._

_Itachi had stalked over to her and was glaring down on his giggling form. He turned to look at Kisame's current predicament and his lips curved into a small amused smirk._

_Kagome's eyes widened and she got up and pointed jumping up and down like a little girl._

_"ITACHI JUST SMILED!! OH MY GOD IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCAYPSE!" Kagome giggled when Itachi turned to glare at her and she took off towards Kuza with a pissed off Uchiha on her heels. She jumped onto Kuza's back and braced herself. Kuza let go of Kisame, causing him to run into the wall and took to the air. They stayed out of the other's reach; Kagome giggling hysterically._

_'Mi'Lady, what if someone walks in? Won't they get angry at us for tormenting the other members?' Kuza yipped._

_'Let them come.' was Kagome's only reply. She still hadn't gotten control over her giggles and the men on the ground weren't making it any easier with their pathetic glares._

_This is what Leader saw when he walked into the room._

_Total Chaos._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**This Chapter will hold a few different POV's including Pein, Hidan, Deidara, and normal. **

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Pein:

When I heard shouts, giggles, and a few crashes; I decided it was time to investigate. I knew Kagome was home…none of the guys giggle that evily. Most don't even giggle.

When I walked into the entrance hall I had to hold back my smirk. Kagome and her companion, Kuza, were just inches away from the tip of Kisame's sword. Itachi's Mangekyou was spinning wildly, but it had no effect what so ever on Kagome. Kisame of course was cursing up a storm and Itachi had his fiercest glare plastered on his usually indifferent face.

"What's going on?" I said loudly in my 'Tell me or else'.

"Just trying to murder the wench and her oversized mutt. Pretty much the usual." Kisame growled. Itachi just nodded, not looking at me but continued to glare at the girl in the air.

Kuza, offended at being called a mutt, swooped down and picked Kisame up by the back of his cloak. He dropped his sword in surprise.

"Kuza," Kagome giggled, "Is not a mutt. She is a purebred Shadow Blue Inu, show some respect fishstick." I watched as Kuza dropped Kisame into the small underground spring in the corner of the room. He landed on his head, and laid there on his back out cold.

"Kagome" I said, "Come down, I need a few questions answered"

She nodded once before slipping off the Inu and landed with a dull crunch on Kisame's chest. That had to have broken a rib or two. Those boots look highly dangerous to any guy.

"Ask away Pein" She smiled evily. If I didn't know her, I would say she looked pretty innocent, but her eyes told another story. Anyone could see the once bright eyes had hardened, like a veteran Shinobi who has seen a lot of bloodshed. Like all of the Akatsuki.

"Where are your teammates?" She didn't even need to answer because Hidan burst through the entrance pointing an accusing finger at her.

"That Bitch left us in the middle of nowhere! She just took off and left me with the money obsessed bastard!" I just watched amused, knowing that Hidan would probably lose a head.

"I left you within two miles of the base; it's not my fault that you have no sense of direction." She turned to look at Kakuzu, "I do apologize to you though, you had to come back with Sir. Whines-a-lot all by yourself."

I smirked in the shadows so no one would see; unfortunately I didn't factor in Kagome's enhanced sight.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" She pointed a finger at me, much like Hidan was doing to her, "Itachi AND Pein smiled! In the same hour! IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE WORLD!!"

So that's why Itachi is angry with her.

I composed my face as quickly as I could, but not before Kakuzu saw my smirk. Damn Kagome….

"OI! KAGGIE!!" Deidara came outta no where, "Shippo kind of disappeared, help me find him? He was really sad when Tobi asked about your old friends"

"I'll find him" She whispered and sat down. I watched intrigued, she had so many powers; I couldn't even fathom how bad of an enemy she would be.

Then a Huge wave of calming aura washed over the room before a bloodcurdling shriek rang through the base.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Normal:

Kagome gracefully sank to the floor, crossing her legs Indian style. She began to slowly bring down the barriers in her mind. It kept her emotions in line; it kept people from entering her mind, it also kept hurtful memories from surfacing. But Shippo was sad, and he was much more important then a few moments of agonizing memories.

Once they were all put down, she released a large amount of calming energy that would call Shippo to her and help him wit his sadness.

But when she opened her eyes, she looked around the room at the others. They all seemed calm, even Hidan. But she made one mistake…

She looked Itachi in the eye.

His Mangekyou immediately took effect now that her protection was gone. She let out a bloodcurdling shriek as Itachi entered her mind and pretty much saw everything. He saw her whole adventure from the first time she fell through the well into the Feudal Era and had the Shikon jewel, to the very day she arrived here. He watched her change from an innocent teenager to a slightly insane immortal that has seen more then she should have.

He felt every emotion; happiness, pain, anger, love, hate. He even saw her wish on the jewel. He saw her last day in the Era she had called home with her two immortal friends. He was in her only private space, and it was painful for her. He shifted through EVERYTHING, causing her to remember EVERYTHING.

Kagome's shrieks died down into silent sobs as she lay on her side clutching her head. Itachi was actually on his knees as he took it all in. Shippo, who had appeared right after she screamed, cradled her head silently. He knew what was happening; she had opened her mind to find him and was now reliving some pretty bad memories. From the looks of it, Itachi was reliving it all with her.

"Kagome" Hidan called; when she didn't answer he walked over to her and poked her with her shoe, "HEY WENCH!"

He was ready for her to cut off one of his limbs, but she didn't even look like she heard him. Her eyes were open and unseeing, but tears were pouring down like rain.

"Kaggie?" Deidara kneeled down beside her and shook her shoulder. She mumbled something that no one but Shippo and Kuza could hear.

"What? Kaggie, speak louder" She turned her unseeing eyes to his voice and repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Get….Tachi…..OUT……of…..my……fucking…..Head!" Leader actually spoke up after that.

"His Mangekyou must have taken effect after her mind was no longer protected. Now, she is going through the worst torture those demon eyes found for her and Itachi is watching it all"

They all nodded. That made sense to them, well not to Shippo.

"Get him to stop!" He snarled, which cause everyone in the room to jump. He didn't sound as terrifying as Kagome when she was pissed, but he was close. When he looked up his eyes had bled red and a blue green fire made a circle around him and his mother. When Deidara tried to touch ether one of them, the fire would flare high and burn him.

"What the hell!?" Hidan jumped away once the fire moved to attack him.

"_**FOX FIRE**_" Shippo shouted, the ring of fire shot out in a circular wave away from the two. Itachi, in his weakened state was forced to move; thus losing the link to Kagome's mind.

The minute he was out of her head, her barriers snapped back up and the memories pushed into a dark cage with a nice big padlock and two huge Inu Youkai for guard dogs. Once the memories were no longer flooding her inner mind she shot up and glared at all occupants other then Shippo. Kisame, who had somehow been healed when Kagome sent out all the power; fainted again when he saw Kagome's enraged glare.

When she saw Shippo her gaze immediately softened and she picked him up. His eyes were still red but he was no longer attacking the scorched Akatsuki members.

"Shippo honey, calm down. No need to burn them all to a crisp…yet" Shippo grinned evily at her words and his eyes returned to his regular green color. Kagome put him down and he scampered off with Kuza saying something like 'Kuza! Tobi is making cookies!!'

She turned around and looked Leader in the eye.

"If I have another mission, tell me now; if not, then I would like to be excused"

Knowing it was not the best time to address whatever went on inside her head, he told her about her next mission.

"Your next mission begins next week; You, Deidara, and Hidan are going to infiltrate Konoha. You will have to disguise yourselves in a Genjutsu. You are to gather information about the Rookie Nine and their sensei's, Get the new Hokage, Tsunade, to trust you enough. Rise in their ranks and gain every bit of information that you can. You will not attack the Kyuubi boy without orders."

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Deidara:

When Leader explained the next mission to a obviously raging Kaggie, I let my mind wander to what happened just minutes ago; seeing one of the scariest people I know on the ground sobbing her eyes out while clutching her head was kind of unnerving.

Let's just say watching Kagome cry was not one of my favorite moments.

Shippo surprised me. I didn't know that he would react like that if someone had entered Kaggie's mind. It must hold lots of secrets, and memories she doesn't want to bring up.

Hidan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"She can't use Genjutsu, so she will be a fucking liability to the fucking mission." He yelled. I watched Kagome's reaction carefully, she was already pissed so when that creepily insane smile slowly appeared on her face; I had to suppress a shudder. She could be downright terrifying with that smile.

"I don't need Genjutsu" She purred. She began glowing with an eerie light. A bright flash made me cover my eyes, and when it died down I gawked.

Where Kagome had been standing, was another **EXACT** replica of Hidan with an insane smile that real Hidan could never pull off.

"What the hell, un?" Saying 'Un' at the end of my sentences was just a habit that I haven't been able to break. Hidan was just staring at his copy.

"What the hell you staring at faggot?" Kagome/Hidan growled. I had to laugh, Kaggie pulled off Hidan better then Hidan did.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara" The real Hidan turned on me, about to hit me with his scythe.

"No! Hidan-sempai mustn't hurt Deidara-sempai! Tobi won't let you!" We both looked over to where Kagome/Hidan had been. Now Kagome was impersonating Tobi.

"NOT ANOTHER TOBI!!" Kisame screamed. I don't know when he woke for the second time, but I didn't care. I couldn't take Tobi ether.

"Hn" Itachi grumbled. He was still leaning against the wall. He must of seen more in Kagome's head then anybody else.

"Hn" came another equally cold voice. I grinned when I saw where it came from. I glanced over to the Itachi standing by Leader; Kagome was very good at the cold emotionless look. The real Itachi glared at his carbon copy, Kaggie just glared back. Her glare on Itachi's face was much more terrifying then Itachi's.

"That's pretty cool Kaggie, un" I patted her/Itachi on the back. It really was a cool power, "Do someone else, un". Kag/Itachi shimmered before changing into Kisame.

"Hey…Im Kisame…and my daddy screwed a goldfish…I was the outcome" I started laughing; Hidan was laughing his ass off to. Kakuzu was smirking and Itachi was fighting his smirk.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT AGAIN!" Kisame shot up and picked his sword up swing it at her. It hit her barrier with enough force to make him fly backwards into the wall.

"Technically I'm you. So you just said that your daddy screwed a goldfish" We laughed harder at that. It made sense in a hilarious twisted kind of way. Kagome changed back and smiled innocently.

I almost fell for the innocent look; I could tell that Kisame almost did to.

To bad we know she is far from innocent.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Hidan:

After the wench had stopped impersonating me, I could say that is was pretty fucking funny watching Itachi out glare Itachi. I fucking almost fell over when she had 'Kisame' say his own fucking father fucked a goldfish and he was the bastard result.

"Ahem" Leader cleared his throat and I just glanced lazily over at him. He wasn't gonna ask me anything so I didn't even need to pay attention.

"Kagome, can you use that technique on others?" I wanted to scream 'FUCK THAT' but I couldn't with the wench there. No matter how hot she looks when she is ticked, I don't like putting myself back together.

Kagome grinned evilly. Was it healthy for a person to grin evilly THAT much?

She walked over to Deidara and touched his nose with her index finger. The same eerie glow engulfed her finger and Deidara; the same flash blinded me.

Damn wench.

Standing where Deidara had been was a totally different person. He had long silver hair; it was fucking almost to the floor! Two doggie ears, fangs and claws; He was wearing the most hideous red fucking thing!

It looked like the fabled fire rat hayori.

"What in fucking hell is that?" I cursed, pointing at Deidara.

"It's me fuckface" the gruff voice that came out of the silver haired man surprised us all.

"This is what my friend InuYasha looked like before he went to hell with the clay pot, soul stealing, bitch" Kagome's words had so much loathing in them at the end, it was kind of surprising.

Kagome poked his nose again and Deidara shimmered back into place.

"Good, then this mission will be easy. Kagome you may go now" She turned and left without another word.

"She probably went to go fucking sulk" I crossed my arms and glanced at Kakuzu, "Im going to do my ritual, I don't advise coming into the room for the next hour or so"

I stalked off, the Akatsuki was changing. I don't if it was for better or for worse but I did know one thing.

It was because of the wench, Kagome.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sorry the chapter was so short. And that it is soooo late. My wrist is broken, so it hurts like mother fucking hell to type. Im failing math since I cant write.

**YOU OWE ME!!**

Read, Review, and submit suggestions for later chapters. During 'mission impossible' I need more ideas on how Kagome and the rookie nine will react to each other.

More Barbie Bashing.

**Next time:**

_MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! Kagome and her hellish team infiltrate Konoha easily as teen Chunnins training to be ANBU. No one suspects them because of Kagome's fool proof disguises and new powers they all are using. Kagome gets to kick 'Barbie's' ass to show she is of Chunnin expectations. _


	12. Mission Impossible Infiltrate Konoha

Chapter 12: Mission Impossible; Infiltrating Konoha

Chapter 12: Mission Impossible; Infiltrating Konoha

Recap:

"_This is what my friend InuYasha looked like before he went to hell with the clay pot, soul stealing, bitch" Kagome's words had so much loathing in them at the end, it was kind of surprising._

_Kagome poked his nose again and Deidara shimmered back into place._

"_Good, then this mission will be easy. Kagome you may go now" She turned and left without another word._

"_She probably went to go fucking sulk" I crossed my arms and glanced at Kakuzu, "Im going to do my ritual, I don't advise coming into the room for the next hour or so"_

_I stalked off, the Akatsuki was changing. I don't if it was for better or for worse but I did know one thing._

_It was because of the wench, Kagome._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME MINOR SAKURA BASHING!!**

**CHAPTER NOT FOR SAKURA FANS WHO DON'T LIKE SEEING HER CRASH INTO POLES!!**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**ANSWERS TO A FEW QUESTIONS:**

**I don't know if im gonna kill off the pink haired bitch from hell. I might let my readers vote one that, or I could just have her fall off a cliff. –cackles evilly-**

**Y'all know how Naraku can change form and stuff? And how he used said power to trick the clay whore and Yasha-chan? Well Kagome can do that to, except hers is MUCH more advanced. She will have to hide her powers and give the guys some temporary new ones if they want the mission to succeed.**

**It is a real shame Kagome couldn't be in Konoha for the chunnin exams, but I will let y'all vote for potential beatings. –grins evilly-**

**My wrist hurts like hell, but I love you guys so im updating again! BOW DOWN AND BESTOW ME WITH COOKIES AND ASPRIN!!**

**Note- You will probably NEVER see me do regular pairings; like Inu/Kag or San/Mir. I like strange couples, normal is good. But strange is better. If you have requests for pairings in my next fic, please don't hesitate to tell me so. I would love to write a few for my dedicated readers. LUFFS YOU!!**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

:Normal:

Kagome stood in the large garden that she had just found. It was very calming to her frayed mind. The trees and flowers reminding her of her favorite spot in the Feudal Era, the clearing by the Goshinbu where she had freed the cursed Hanyou; ironically where said Hanyou went to hell with his clay pot whore.

She just hoped Zetsu wouldn't mind that she was here; Tobi had said he was very protective of his plants and that he had a large garden somewhere near the compound.

Now back to the matters at hand.

On one hand, she had a cold blooded killer who knew every dirty little secret about her.

On the other, she had an asshole and a clay bomber for partners in what was deemed 'Mission Impossible'.

'_Fun…'_ was her only thought of both situations. Itachi would probably keep her secrets; but at a high price. But, Kagome wasn't sure if she could deal with a whiney Hidan for an unknown period of time.

"Well at least I can see how Barbie is doing…" Kagome smirked. 'Barbie', or Sakura, had really seemed to detest Kagome. Kagome, even if she was going to be disguised, would annoy the living hell outta the girl. Maybe if she had a boyfriend she could call him 'Ken'. It would be so funny.

"Might as well go pack…We might even leave early. Less whining that way." Kagome turned and came face to face with the mind reading Clan murder Itachi.

"Yes? How may I help your popsicleness?" She mocked bowed and grinned normally for once.

Kagome + Normal Kittens dying and Jirayia giving up his perverted ways.

"Hn" Was all he said. He was so much like Sesshoumaru that it hurt. The same cold demeanor and one word answers. Itachi's glares though, would look like a smile compared to Sesshoumaru's. The 'Killing Perfection' lived up to his beheading ways, even if he reasonably softened up after adopting Rin and hanging around the insanely weird Kagome.

When he didn't saw anything, the black haired girl maneuvered around him and heading back inside, stepping lightly on the ground.

"Is everything true? That whole adventure? All the pain and suffering?" Those questions were enough to freeze Kagome in place. That had to been the longest sentence, or most sentences, that Itachi had uttered around her. The questions themselves didn't surprise her, she was expecting it. Who in their right mind would believe her if she told her story to the world?

"Yes it is. Those are true memories, so I can't change anything about them. Oh and Tachi, Don't tell anyone" She disappeared into the building.

She heard his almost silent 'Hn' as she walked away towards her room. She heard Shippo's giggling and Tobi's dismayed cries coming from the kitchen. Deidara was already packing, Sasori seemed to be doing nothing, Kisame was playing checkers with Zetsu, Leader was in his office, Hidan and Kakuzu were in the room, doing who knows what.

Opening the unlocked door, Kagome stood wide eyed staring at the bloodied figure in the middle of the room and the other masked man in a protected part of the room.

"What…The…**FUCK?!**" Kagome didn't know whether to help Hidan and heal him, or sit and watch in morbid fascination.

"His ritual to his holy god," was all Kakuzu said. She quickly headed over to where he was sitting and sat on his clean, unbloodied bed.

"How do you keep your stuff from getting blood all over it?" She was curious; she would have to keep a barrier around her stuff when she got her own bed to keep it from happening to her.

"Chakra Barrier" He turned back to his bills and counted his money. Kagome looked at his 'work' from the corner of her eye.

"You need to divide that number again by 20, otherwise your WAY overpaying the electric bill" She said aloud, making Kakuzu jump. He had been so engrossed in his work that he had forgotten she was sitting there on his bed.

Well at least now he knew why they were always low on money.

"Hidan! Hurry up! I need to pack my stuff for the mission, we plan on leaving TONIGHT!" she knew that it was pushing it, but she was itching to see 'Barbie' and meet her 'Ken'.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME?!" HE pulled out the stakes in his chest and started quickly cleaning the area.

"You're actually cleaning? Wow." Kagome had been sure she would've had to clean up the mess. Hidan just scowled while Kagome packed what little items she could bring that Barbie and the other two wouldn't recognize. This meant she could bring her daggers, her whip, and a few of the stolen Kunai and Shuriken. The only clothes she could bring with her were her Slayer fighting Kimono, her smaller more girlish fire rat amour, and a tank top and short shorts for relaxing.

"Im gonna make new names for us. Hmmmm" Kagome tapped her chin as she waited for Hidan to come out of the bathroom so she could change.

"What fucking ever" came Hidan's voice.

"Dang…now I can't call you Kaggie" Deidara again popped out of nowhere. Kagome grinned and leaned on the wall, lost in thought.

'_Something Idiotic for Hidan…to bad he wasn't named Baka. Deidara needs a name to…then again, so do I'_

Hidan walked out of the bathroom wearing 'regular' clothing. Baggie pants with a few chains hanging in loops from them; his kunai pouch on his right leg, he wore a tight black shirt and he wasn't carrying his scythe around.

His image screamed 'BAD ASS' and to fan girls it would sing 'SINGLE HOTTIE!'

Kagome walked in and found a box with her name on it with a note.

_Princess,_

_Something that would be more fitting then the clothes you already have._

_Leader_

She looked in the box and suppressed the urge to kill a certain shadowy man.

The man had a unhealthy fetish for skirts.

She changed into the clothes anyway. It was almost the same thing as her Akatsuki uniform except for the fact that the shirt looked more like a sports bra, and it had more chain mail covering her stomach and the insides of her arms, plus her thighs.

"I've made up names for each of us" she called out the door.

"Tell us" Deidara's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Well for Hidan, I have Hakuchi, Reihai, and Chi"

"Idiot, Worship and Blood? Those fit him perfectly" Deidara laughed

"Shut the fuck up. I'll take Reihai, no way in hell am I gonna be Hakuchi" Hidan scoffed.

Ok, one down two to go. For Dei I've got Touji, Bomu, Kiiro, or Ehacki"

"Clay, Bomb, Yellow, and Artist? Where the fuck are you getting these fucking names Princess?" Hidan leaned against the opposite wall.

"I can think of names" she growled, walking out of the bathroom. Deidara walked in and locked the door behind him.

"I like Ehacki" came Deidara's answers.

"So we have ReiRei and Eha…now I need a new name." Kagome slid down the wall and sat down crossed legged on the floor.

"How bout Kagai, Akki, or Nao" Hidan grinned. He had picked words that described her easily.

Evil, Demon, and Mischief.

"I'll be able to call her Kaggie!" they could hear Deidara's smug laugh.

"I like Nao" Kagome smiled evilly, knowing Deidara would be disappointed.

"But Kaggie!"

"No"

"Please?"

"Nope, I'm keeping Nao"

"But…"

"NO"

"…fine…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! God, you two fight like fucking siblings" Hidan glared at the woman on the floor who just grinned widely.

"That's a brilliant idea Hidan; I and Dei can be siblings when I change our appearance. Who knew it would come from you," He scowled and she just laughed.

"My thoughts exactly, _little sister_" Deidara walked out, sarcasm dripping from his words. He was wearing baggy pants with the hanging chains and a tight black shirt like Hidan's. Except his has words on it; Normal people scare me.

"God, you both have hanging chains and I don't. AND I AM SO STEALING THAT SHIRT DEI!" She fake pouted. When both guys turned away she yanked one chain off of both their pants.

"What the hell?" Hidan turned and looked at her

"What are you doing lil' sis?" Deidara grinned; he would always call her that now. Just like how Leader, Kisame and Hidan called her Princess.

"Matching" she tied one chain around her neck and attached the other to her skirt so that it hung in a loop like the other two, "Now we are the hot, single newcomers! Watch out Konoha, cause we are gonna kick total ASS!"

Both of her companions laughed.

But the same thought was running through their minds.

How WOULD Konoha act when three chunnin from the Village Hidden in the Trees show up?

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Deidara:

I could not stop laughing. My _little sister_ had made a good point.

Why did we always wear black, even at the base?

She could understand why we did on missions, but she thought we needed more color in the base. This could not turn out well.

Leader just shook his head and looked at me and Hidan pitifully.

"So what will your codenames be? I need to know this before Kagome changes your looks" He said, all high and mighty.

"Reihai" Hidan yelled from his position across the room.

"Ehacki" I laughed.

"Nao" Kagome grinned mischievously. Seriously, the name fit her so well.

"Fitting names" he chuckled. We were getting used to Leader smiling every once in a while or chuckling. He was really loose around Kagome.

"I thought so, didn't you _Big Bro"_

"Of course, _lil' sis_"

"Would you two shut up?" Hidan yelled

"Wow, not one curse word in that sentence ReiRei, are you going soft?" Kagome giggled, already using his new name.

"Shut the fuck up, NaNa" Kagome growled in his direction. We had already found a nickname she didn't like within the first 10 minutes of picking out names.

"Ok then...well you guys have fun and I expect reports once a month" With that said Leader just faded away. It had been creepy the first couple times I had seen that, but now it was just so normal.

"Time for new looks and temporary powers; Deidara wanted Fire right? Along with demonic speed?"

"Yes sister"

"Hidan wanted speed, strength, and lightning?"

"Hell Yea"

"Ok here we go"

Kagome started with me first, putting her hand on my chest and letting her power flow.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Normal:

Kagome looked at her partners. They had both changed pretty drastically.

Deidara still had his blue eyes, but his hair was black and shorter. He was supposed to look related to Kagome, who refused to change her hair color to blonde. His hair only reached about his chin, and it fell into his eyes. He was a good six inches taller, but the regular Hidan would still be taller.

Fan girls say: EHACKI!! WE LOVE YOU!! YOUR HAIR IS SO HOTT!!

Such wannabe's.

Hidan was almost a foot shorter then his regular height, his body still was muscled, but not as defined as before. His hair was no longer shiny silver, but a deep black to. They had tried MANY hair colors but none worked the same way Silver or Black did. He still wore his religious crosses around his neck, which just added to his mysterious look.

Fan girls go DROOOOOOOL.

SO not cleaning up that mess.

Only Kagome and Deidara looked like siblings though. Kagome had left her hair mostly alone. It was still black but it was shorter and layered, her hair had once been all the way down to her lower back, now it went just past her shoulders. Her eyes though, were lightened considerably. They were the same baby blue as Deidara's were and she added a few inches to her height so she wouldn't be dwarfed by her companions, who were of course, still taller by at least 5 inches.

Let's NOT see what Fan boys are saying.

"Ehacki, Reihai lets go" Kagome's voice was a bit deeper, and more seductive. A big change from her mischievous laughter and smart remarks, this Nao was controlled and mysterious.

Just like her teammates, and her shadowy village.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Getting into the village wasn't that hard. They flashed their passports, and the stolen headbands also helped. Many people were staring at them, some would even whisper stuff like 'Shinobi from the Hidden Tree Village! I thought they never come out of their village unless for war or missions' or 'They must be powerful, I mean look at the girl! She carries herself with an air of authority, so do the other two' and 'the two with light blue eyes look like siblings. The guys are totally HOT; they put the Uchiha to shame'.

Of course, Kagome was all happy that her disguises worked.

"Oh, hello. You must the Shinobi from the Hidden Tree village, I'm Sakura and I am to show to the Lady Hokage" the bubble gum pink hair was easy to pick out. Kagome/Nao smirked inwardly.

'_Found Barbie, now where is Ken?'_

"I'm Nao Kagai, this is my brother Ehacki Kagai, and our teammate Reihai Chi" Kagome offered the girl a small smile. Right now she could tell that Deidara wanted to laugh. She had picked their last names without the consent of the others, at least she was nice to Hidan and say he was 'Reihai Hakuchi'.

"Nice to meet you Sakura" Deidara's voice was deep; they all had a slight seductive tone to their voices, it was just something that they liked. But it held a brotherly gentleness that surprised his two companions.

"Sakura, can you take us to the Hokage now. We have had a long journey and would to eat and rest," Hidan stated. He then pointed to a random building, "Is that the Hokage tower?"

Sakura must have really liked the voices. She seemed to listen intently and even swoon when ever one of the boys would talk.

"Yes it is"

"Then we will escort ourselves there, thank you" All three took off using their demonic speed. It looked as if they just teleported. Kagome, still not liking Barbie, punched her as they flew by causing the girl to smack into a pole with her arms and legs sticking outwards. Sliding down the pole, Barbie lands on her ass and Kagome giggles the whole way to the Hokage tower.

Mission Impossible, Part one: Infiltrate Konoha.

Statues: COMPLETE

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Ok, I love you guys A LOT! This is the 2****nd**** chapter in 24 hours. I am tired and my wrist hurts. Aspirin had stopped the pain up till the last couple paragraphs. Its almost 3 in the morning…mom is gonna kill me!**

**Read, REVIEW, and say what you like because I welcome all. **

**Warning-Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**

**LUFFS YOU!**

**Next Time:**

_Kagome, excuse me, Nao meets the Hokage and they tell her their fabricated story on how they want to become chunnin NOW instead of waiting another year for when their village holds their own. Tsunade falls for the act and allows them to share a large apartment. __Kagome meets the rest of team seven and she also meets Gai's team._


	13. Meeting Hokage and more BARBIE BASHING

Chapter 13: Meeting Lady Hokage and more BARBIE BASHING!

Recap:

_"I'm Nao Kagai, this is my brother Ehacki Kagai, and our teammate Reihai Chi" Kagome offered the girl a small smile. Right now she could tell that Deidara wanted to laugh. She had picked their last names without the consent of the others, at least she was nice to Hidan and didn't say he was 'Reihai Hakuchi'._

_"Nice to meet you Sakura" Deidara's voice was deep; they all had a slight seductive tone to their voices, it was just something that they liked. But it held a brotherly gentleness that surprised his two companions._

_"Sakura, can you take us to the Hokage now. We have had a long journey and would to eat and rest," Hidan stated. He then pointed to a random building, "Is that the Hokage tower?"_

_Sakura must have really liked the voices. She seemed to listen intently and even swoon when ever one of the boys would talk._

_"Yes it is"_

_"Then we will escort ourselves there, thank you" All three took off using their demonic speed. It looked as if they just teleported. Kagome, still not liking Barbie, punched her as they flew by causing the girl to smack into a pole with her arms and legs sticking outwards. Sliding down the pole, Barbie lands on her ass and Kagome giggles the whole way to the Hokage tower._

_Mission Impossible, Part one: Infiltrate Konoha._

_Statues: COMPLETE_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"And you are," the secretary at the front desk asked. She obviously didn't notice their headbands.

"Tree nin," was all Deidara had to say before they were ushered into the large round office. They all stood straight and stared the blonde woman sitting at the desk with guarded eyes.

"So you're our unexpected visitors. Don't look like much, strength wise anyway. You guys will be the talk of Fan people for months." The woman broke the eye contact and snickered.

"We already got plenty of stares on our way in. But my sister knows just how to deal with unwanted 'friends'" Deidara grinned; he was playing the easy going of the three. He pulled it off well since he was always like that. Kagome smirked sadistically and cracked her knuckles.

"That's right Ehacki. I will gladly take care of unwanted visitors" Tsunade seemed too shudder at the slight malice in her voice. Hidan chuckled.

"Anyway, what are your names and why are you here" Tsunade folded her hands and attempted to, failing miserably, stare down Kagome.

"I am Nao Kagai, my brother Ehacki, and out teammate Reihai Chi. We came here to participate in the Chunnin exams. I know we are supposed to hold them next year, but we are impatient and would like to progress now. We would also like to join your village as an alliance to ours. We would be like any other leaf Shinobi under your command" Kagome smoothly lied, "Is that ok? Because if you have nowhere for us to stay just point us in the direction of the nearest forest and we will sleep there."

"Ah" was all she said. The Tree Nin waited her orders like any good Shinobi would. They stood there, with unmoving eyes; really, they didn't move at all. They were awaiting her judgment with held breath.

Not really, they were just breathing so slowly you couldn't tell. They weren't scared at all, their Akatsuki, why would they be?

"Fine…On one condition, you must each pick a Jonnin or Chunnin to fight one on one so I can access your skills and see if you are Chunnin material. You may be able to skip the whole process if you are good enough. Your teamwork will be accessed by Kakashi and then we will decide where you three should be placed." Tsunade smiled warmly. She could tell that there was more to these three then meets the eye. She blinked in confusion when Nao smiled maliciously.

"What's with the creepy smile" Tsunade pushed her chair back slightly in fear, though she would never admit it. These kids were down right scary with those smiles.

"I already know who I would like to fight. She was fawning over the boys when she greeted us. Rudely passed me over as someone unimportant," Tsunade seemed to have a big question mark over her head so Kagome just breathed one sentence.

"I want to fight Sakura"

The words barely left her lips before said girl burst through the door holding her head.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade could barely hold in her giggles at the large red mark striped down the girls face. It went right down the middle…kind of like a skunk.

Kagome, Deidara, and Hidan just had an amused smirk on otherwise indifferent faces.

"ONE OF THOSE THREE PUNCHED ME STRAIGHT INTO A POLE" Sakura cracked her knuckles ready to pumble all three before her. Kagome shook her head and smiled. Stepping forward she all but killed Sakura with her glare.

"You passed me over for the guys like some rabid fangirl. We have a fight, and when im done with you; poles will be the least of your worries"

While the two teens were glaring at each other, Hidan smiled.

"Well Eha, wont this be fun?"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sakura and Kagome were standing a good thirty feet apart on training grounds number ten. Plenty of people showed up to watch this match.

The mini Tsunade vs. A Tree Nin Chick

They would never forget the name, Nao Kagai, once this fight was over.

Tsunade was in the middle, waiting for everyone to get situated so that the match could begin. Nao's (Kagome) teammates were on the opposite side of field to stay away from fan-people while their Fan-defense was fighting.

"Im not gonna let some ugly bitch push me around" Sakura hissed. So it was verbal battling first. Fun!

"A Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are part of nature and nature is _**Beautiful"**_ Kagome could hear snickers from the assembled crowd, "As for the ugly part, I suggest you look in a mirror. Because you surely are not one of Mother Natures Creations"

Kagome once again wished for her darling camera. Sakura was shaking and her fists were clenched tightly and she was glaring with all her might. The glare almost put Kagome into hysterics. It was sooo weak compared to Sesshoumaru's and Itachi's.

"BEGIN" Tsunade's voice rang out loud and clear over the crowd. Both girls shifted effortlessly into their signature fighting stances. Kagome already knew Sakura's powers so she didn't need to be as careful, but Sakura didn't know what Nao was made of.

Sakura lurched forward aiming a power punch for Nao's head.

It was almost to easy to dodge.

Smirking cockily Kagome/Nao makes another clone of herself.

"YOU DIDN'T USE HAND SIGNS!"

"Nope, it's my Kekkai Genkai. Get used to it" Kagome grinned at her use of a new word that Kakuzu had drilled into her head, and then both Kagome's attacked. Their inhuman speed giving her the upper hand; Kagome smashed her feet into Sakura's chin sending her upwards while Kagome #2 appeared above her and drove her heeled boot into Sakura's chest pushing her back down into the ground. The impact made the ground shake and a small crater appeared, Sakura spit out some blood.

The Nao on Sakura's chest disappears and the real Kagome/Nao stood a good ten feet away.

"Done already?" The fake Tree Nin smirked triumphantly staring down the hole in which Sakura resided.

"No-o" Sakura mumbled as she climbed out of the crater, "Nowhere near done"

"Good because it wouldn't be fun if you gave in so easily" Kagome put both her hands together and closed her eyes, "You should be honored. I about to use a new jutsu that I just created; no one has ever seen it, so you're the first Im using it in battle against"

Kagome's hair started to whip around wildly and her clasped hands took on a deathly blue glow. It had taken Kagome all but a few minutes to learn to disguise her powers as Chakra; even Itachi's pin wheel eye thingy couldn't tell the difference.

"Nao?" Kagome heard Deidara mutter. Kagome had told the truth when she said 'No one has ever seen it', she based her new attack on what Kisame explained to her was the legendary Chidori of The copy Nin Kakashi.

Wouldn't he be in for a surprise?

A chirping blue sword appeared in her hands just as Kagome's eyes reopened. The glow of the sword making her eyes gleam with an otherworldly look. All in all, Kagome looked downright deadly.

"Katana no Chidori" She whispered, but everyone seemed to hear it for the all tensed up and watched with renewed interest. Kagome brought the sword down to her side with one hand, like she would've done with Tetsusaiga if she could've brought it.

Sakura stared fearfully at the chirping chakra sword; the recognition in her eyes was enough to make Kagome smirk. So, Sakura knew what a regular Chidori could do; a piece of information Kagome didn't have.

"Recognize it? I've read many scrolls surrounding the copy Nin, and was able to decipher how his Chidori worked; I then created my own Jutsu."

Kagome maneuvered easily into one of her weapon wielding stances. She couldn't use anything that would tie her to her real self. This was a damn shame since Kagome REALLY wanted to strangle little Miss Barbie Priss with her own two hands.

"Ready? No? To bad" Kagome shot forward, slower this time then before; so that the others would see just what she could do.

The sword connected solidly twice before Sakura blacked out; once in her gut and once at the base of her spine. The Chidori sword could've killed Sakura easily if Kagome had hit any of her vital points. The sword shocked anyone Kagome willed it to on contact, it couldn't be a pleasant feeling.

Nao smirked evilly as a hilarious thought came to mind.

Katana no Chidori + Sakura Barbie BBQ

Doesn't that sound fun?!

"And the winner is Nao Kagai from the Village in the Trees" Tsunade called out again before rushing to her students side. Deidara cheered while Hidan, with his less talkative attitude just nodded. Kagome grinned and ran over to them, disabling her sword as she went.

"Who's hungry? I'll make ramen!" She smiled at them, knowing the dialogue that Hidan and she made up next just to amuse some other people.

:..:This next part is from Kagome Yuki Niwa's fic, Steady Flow. It's hilarious and I give total credit to her, even if I changed it up a bit!:…:

"Can you even fucking cook? Eha has always done the cooking," Reihai/Hidan growled out. He didn't seem to be in a good mood now did he?

"I wouldn't be offering if I couldn't dipshit," She countered; they could hear some snickers from the onlookers and Deidara was busy holding in his laughter.

"Then make with the fucking cooking" Hidan allowed himself a small smile that, with his new look, unknowingly made a few of the Konoha Fangirls squeal.

:…:Now back to my stuff:…:

"One problem sis…We don't have a place to stay yet" Ehacki pouted beside her.

Fangirls once again squeal

"Well God damn flying monkeys, we don't do we?"

"Flying monkeys? Where the hell do you get this stuff Nao?"

"From over the rainbow"

"Really?"

"No dipshit"

"Such a mean sister"

"Love you to Eha"

"Shut up you two, I think the Hokage has something to say" the squabbling siblings halted in their petty fight and turned toward the Hokage who had been watching the whole thing with an amused grin.

"Here is the key to your new apartment, its one of the big ones; so you guys get to share it" She tossed them a key and Hidan caught it.

"I GET HOME COOKING TONIGHT!" Deidara laughed as the assembled crowd stared at their retreating back.

"Arnt they a strange group?" One of the Konoha Jonnin whispered to another, this carried on until the black haired tree nin girl turned around and glared.

"Would you PLEASE stop talking about US when we can still hear you?"

The assembled crowd ran for the hills at the ice cold hostility in her voice.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I needed some fun at the end. I mean, how can you have Twin Kaggie and Deidara without some kind of sibling fun? Am I right or what? Hidan needs to shut up once in awhile, so Kaggie and Dei voted him the mysterious and quiet one. He plays the part well.**

**WORK IT HIDAN!**

**Oh yes, Katana no Chidori mean Sword of 1000 birds if you guys didnt already get that**

**Anyway, I have decided on the pairing!!**

**It's Kaggie/Hidan. If any of you want a fic with another pairing tell me, I will consider writing one. Be forewarned though, I have TWO Kiba/Kaggie fic's on the way and an Itachi/Kagome one called 'The Devils Miko'.**

**I would like to thank my readers, especially my buddy SakuraBlossom24 for being loyal and loving.**

**OH! And you guys should really read her story called 'Lifetime of Loneliness'. It's pretty good. XP**

**READ, REVIEW, and say what you want because I welcome all!**

**Warning-Flames are read...Then stared at...then ignored**

**Next time:**

_Nao and her shady companions are put to a series of tests before they are allowed to participate in the Chunnin Exams. Nao befriends a certain blonde haired, Sakura hating, girl who catches the eye of her twin brother Ehacki. What will happen? Find out next time in Marked!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!!_


	14. New Buddies

Chapter 14: New Buddies

Chapter 14: New Buddies

Recap:

"_One problem sis…We don't have a place to stay yet" Ehacki pouted beside her._

_Fangirls once again squeal_

"_Well God damn flying monkeys, we don't do we?"_

"_Flying monkeys? Where the hell do you get this stuff Nao?"_

"_From over the rainbow"_

"_Really?"_

"_No dipshit"_

"_Such a mean sister"_

"_Love you to Eha"_

"_Shut up you two, I think the Hokage has something to say" the squabbling siblings halted in their petty fight and turned toward the Hokage who had been watching the whole thing with an amused grin._

"_Here is the key to your new apartment, its one of the big ones; so you guys get to share it" She tossed them a key and Hidan caught it._

"_I GET HOME COOKING TONIGHT!" Deidara laughed as the assembled crowd stared at their retreating back._

"_Arnt they a strange group?" One of the Konoha Jonnin whispered to another, this carried on until the black haired tree nin girl turned around and glared._

"_Would you PLEASE stop talking about US when we can still hear you?"_

_The assembled crowd ran for the hills at the ice cold hostility in her voice._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"I Love it! Its perfect," Nao squealed when they finished exploring their large apartment. Kagome had gone totally nuts over it; she called the room with the best view. This turned out to be the biggest, so she just HAD to have it. Her enthusiasm made her two friends laugh.

"Of course you do, they are giving us the special treatment since you just beat the hell outta of one of their top students" Deidara laughed. They still had their illusions up since Kagome wanted to explore the city later.

"Would you two shut the fuck up? Im trying to listen to the god damn TV" Hidan growled. He plopped right onto the couch when they walked in and turned the tube onto the religious channel.

Kagome slapped him upside the head with her bag earning herself a glare from the masochist.

"You're such a Sadist, Kags. As much as he likes pain, and you like inflicting it…I think you two would make a great couple" Deidara joked not noticing the looks on ether of his teammate's face. Well…He couldn't see Hidan's reaction because he was facing the other way. He could however see Kagome's.

She was at just the right angle for BOTH boys to see her blush.

"**YOU'RE BLUSHING!! YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU! I HAVE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL,**" He laughed, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Kagome just sent him a glare that could freeze hell a hundred times over before leaving the apartment in a somewhat hurried fashion.

"Your in for it now shithead" Hidan flipped through the channels boredly.

"So? I have a feeling she may like you…deep down. She might not know it yet, but her brain sure does" Deidara smirked, "You should've seen her face."

He walked out before Hidan could answer.

"I did…Stupid psychotic partners" Hidan said to the empty room.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome walked down Main Street Konoha. It was busy as hell, but people seemed to stop and stare at the newcomer. They parted down the middle to give her room to walk.

It was starting to tick her off.

She was at the breaking point when a small blonde kid ran straight into her. He was crying, HARD.

She softened immediately as she knelt down and cradled the boy in her arms. His sobs eased slightly as she rocked him.

"What's wrong little one, are you lost? Where are your parents" She sat cross legged in the middle of the road, ignoring everyone else who were still staring. The boy looked up and Kagome found herself staring into sky blue eyes that held no pupil.

"I…was…following…my…cousin…Ino…when I…stopped…to look…at a toy…then she…was gone…" the boy sniffed between each word. But Kagome got the point.

He and his cousin were out shopping when he stopped and she didn't know, so she kept walking.

"Well let's get you home. What's your name?"

"Daniel Yamanaka. Cousin Ino works at a flower shop, it has a big green sign with a rose on it" the boy gushed as Kagome picked him up and began walking down the street towards the sign that said 'Yamanaka Flower Shop', "Each flower has a meaning, but I only know one! The rose; it means love"

"Really? That is so cool," Kagome smiled down at the young boy, who kept gushing about flowers and his family. She loved kids, and how she missed having her little Shippo with her.

"What's your name pretty lady" the boy looked so innocent she felt as she would give him the world, as she would for Shippo.

"Nao" She grinned when the boy started trying to guess just what it means. Daniel was just so much fun, not as fun as Shippo. His fox magic and mischievousness could not be rivaled.

"LOOK NAO! Its Auntie's shop" Daniel jumped from her arms when they walked in and ran into a blonde girls embrace.

"Thank you so much for finding him! I've been looking everywhere. Daniel, don't scare me like that again. Mom would kill me if she knew I lost you" The blonde girl looked so relieved.

"It was no problem" Kagome smiled at the boy and his cousin.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Thanks for bringing him home again. Hey…arnt you the girl who beat the shit out of Billboard brow. Nao Kagai right?" They shook hands and Ino smirked sadistically when Kagome nodded.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! You HAVE to teach me your secret for putting the crazy whore into place! Please" Ino practically glomped her and Kagome just laughed.

"Of course I will. That wanna-be Barbie doll ticks me off. I'm glad to meet a fellow hater; I thought everyone adored the woman" Kagome laughed until she spotted an ad on the wall.

She walked over to it and grinned evilly.

"Hey Ino…How well can you sing," Ino glanced up at the ad and smirked, seeing Sakura's name already on the contestant list.

"Pretty well why?"

"We are gonna bring Barbie down a few notches at another of her top skills" Kagome tore the ad off the wall and showed Ino who the reigning champ was. The flyer looked something like this.

_**KONOHA TALENT CONTEST**_

**This contest is for any individual who can sing, dance, juggle, etc. Fighting is prohibited as well as any ninjutsu that well force other to pick you. You may use ninjutsu if it is part of your act.**

**The reigning champ is ****SAKURA HARUNO!**

**She will be defending her title this year by singing a song called Breakaway.**

**COME ONE! COME ALL! COME SHOW US YOUR TALENT!**

**All are welcome, just report to the Chunnin Preliminary Room for tryouts by 8pm Thursday night.**

The evil smirks on both girls faces scared the living shit out of the poor boy who were watching the two teens.

This could not be good….

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Deidara:

_Why is it so damn hard to find her?! She can't be THAT mad at me! Can she?_

These were the questions going through Deidara's head as he looked for his Teammate/Sister.

He was strolling down Main Street when he heard her voice and another bell like voice.

"Nao you're a genius! We are so gonna rock," Deidara heard the unknown voice laugh. He peeked through the window of the Flower Shop and his eyes widened.

There talking to his sister was an angel.

Ever hear of love at first sight?

Well Deidara just crashed, and burned HARD!

This was so unexpected…It couldn't be happening.

If it was…Tobi was having an emotional breakdown and Shippo is talking to Itachi about career choices.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Akatsuki Base Kitchen:

"Tobi, do you have anger issues" Kisame asked after Tobi cursed at a pot for burning him.

"I don't have anger issues…I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES…**I DON'T HAVE EFFING ANGER ISSUES!!"**

And all was silent in the kitchen but for the huffing and puffing of the ticked off masked man

:Akatsuki Base:

"Hey Itachi…What should I be when I grow older" Shippo looked up at the quiet man.

"Hn" was all the older man said.

"I like animals" Shippo wondered aloud, "Maybe I should be a vet"

"An evil vet"

"No. I could open a petting zoo"

"An EVIL petting zoo"

"YOU ALWAYS DO THAT" Shippo stomped from the room while Itachi inwardly smirked.

"So that's how you get him to leave you alone" Leader chuckled.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**THAT'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE!! I had to put in a little randomness. I love Ino, so she deserves a part in my story.**

**WHY DO YOU ALL HATE HER!!**

**Any who…Sakurablossom24 I thank you for your loyalty to this unworthy story. WE LUFFS YOU-From Author and Characters.**

**REVIEW DAMNIT REVIEW!!**

**Warning-Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored.**

**Next time:**

_Auditions for the talent show!! What two songs will Kaggie and Ino sing? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!! _


	15. Chunnin Exams! Ibiki!

Chapter 15: Chunnin Exams

Chapter 15: Chunnin Exams! Ibiki!

Recap:

_Well Deidara just crashed, and burned HARD!_

_This was so unexpected…It couldn't be happening._

_If it was…Tobi was having an emotional breakdown and Shippo is talking to Itachi about career choices._

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

_:Akatsuki Base Kitchen:_

"_Tobi, do you have anger issues" Kisame asked after Tobi cursed at a pot for burning him._

"_I don't have anger issues…I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES…__**I DON'T HAVE EFFING ANGER ISSUES!!"**_

_And all was silent in the kitchen but for the huffing and puffing of the ticked off masked man_

_:Akatsuki Base:_

"_Hey Itachi…What should I be when I grow older" Shippo looked up at the quiet man._

"_Hn" was all the older man said._

"_I like animals" Shippo wondered aloud, "Maybe I should be a vet"_

"_An evil vet"_

"_No. I could open a petting zoo"_

"_An EVIL petting zoo"_

"_YOU ALWAYS DO THAT" Shippo stomped from the room while Itachi inwardly smirked._

"_So that's how you get him to leave you alone" Leader chuckled._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"So, Nao, you going to participate in the Chunnin exams? I heard they never found fighters for your brother and 'friend'" Ino emphasized the 'friend' part because she seriously doubted that Nao could resist Reihai's 'sexiness'.

Kagome could totally resist it…couldn't she?

BUM BUM BUUUM!

"Yea, Eha and Rei were pretty bummed when they found out that they weren't gonna fight" Kagome grinned over at her new friend, "I told them that they can save it all for the exams."

Both girls laughed knowing the boys would pick a fight with someone before the exams. They were just full of energy lately.

They kept walking towards the training field where Kagome was to meet Ino's team; Shikamaru and Choji. In the last couple days the two had become inseparable. Ino showed Kagome every nook and cranny of Konoha, and they practiced their song for the K.T.S in secret.

They were arguing about dying Eha's hair purple while he slept when Ino suddenly froze, glaring ahead. Kagome followed her gaze and glared at the couple.

THEY were a certain pink haired Barbie whore and an emo bastard.

Sakura and Sasuke.

When did Sasuke come back? Who knows, he probably just came back so that he could get closer to Itachi by sticking close to Naruto.

Kagome had found Ken.

"So it's the pig and her owner, how quaint" Sakura laughed with fake enthusiasm. Ino bristled but Kagome kept her back.

"She isn't worth it; she just can't accept the fact that you actually have a chest and that I handed her ass to her"Ino laughed outright, which caused Sakura to get angry.

"Don't make me angry" She seethed.

"That totally reminded me of a movie! Lemme recite it for you," Kagome cleared her throat before saying in a weirdly high pitched Sakura voice.

"Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry; and when Barbie gets angry, Mr. Emo gets upset and when Mr. Emo gets upset, **PEOPLE DIE**!!"

The wannabe's looked ticked. Then again who wouldn't be?

"Fight me"

Kagome laughed at Sasuke's stupid remark.

"No, I've fought your brother and from the looks of it, He has more going for him then you. **I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WHAT STRAIGHT GUT HAS HAIR THAT LOOKS LIKE A DUCK'S ASS?!"**

Ken wasn't happy.

"If it makes you and Barbie feel better, you guys can fight Eha and Rei. They have been itching for a fight" Kagome pulled a small oricana and played a short tune.

Her teammates appeared instantly.

"WHAT?! We were just about to eat; I knew I shouldn't have bought you the Summoning Oricana," Deidara grumbled discreetly looking at Ino out of the corner of his eye.

"I found you two someone to fight. Your choice of Barbie or Ken"

Hidan smirked before looking pointedly at Sasuke, who in turn moved into a fighting stance. Deidara glanced at Barbie before smiling back at his sister and Ino.

"Thanks sis. Wouldn't mind giving pinky a beating like you did; meet you in the first exam room in about…five minutes"

"Sounds good to me; and Rei, don't kill him"

The girls left, with them both glancing back once and wincing slightly before heading towards the exam building.

:Five Minutes Later:

"That was fun wasn't it Rei?"

"Hn..."

"Can you like at least talk to me? Im on your team"

"Then let's catch up with Nao"

"Ok"

Deidara and Hidan left behind two much bruised Chunnins. To bad the emo one would declare revenge on all THREE of the Tree Nin.

:Exam Building:

"Dammit, I wish Ino could show me the damn way. I hate big buildings, and I miss home" Kagome was grumbling and mumbling the whole way down a hall. She dodged a few running academy students.

"YAY! I FOUND IT" She almost did a happy dance right then and there when she saw the door. Two men in green vests were guarding it and telling teams that the exam room was on the next floor.

Liars

She walked straight up to the door and glared at both men.

"You know, it's really rude to trick poor students with Genjutsu. SO drop the transformations and let me through Dammit!"

Both men glared feebly back at her. She just snarled before grabbing the guy on the left and literally throwing him into the opposite wall.

"I said drop it"

They dropped their illusions and the Genjutsu on the door.

"Thank you"

She grins at the man standing before proceeding forward. She froze when she heard him mutter 'crazy bipolar girl'.

Kagome is not bipolar.

The guy crashes through the still closed exam door with very loud crash when he hits the mirror on the wall.

"I AM NOT BIPOLAR YOU BASTARD!!"

Kagome had her combat boot at the guys' throat, slowly crushing his airway. Or was until her teammates appeared on ether side of her grabbing her arms and giving her the 'Don't do something you will end up regretting' look.

"I won't regret this. Bastard said I was bipolar" Kagome snarled, pressing her boot down harder.

"Sis, we have to sit down now. The exam is supposed to begin now and everyone is staring" Deidara tried to calmly calm Kagome down. She looked up and noticed all of the students looking at her with fear in their eyes, the people sitting in the chairs against the wall were staring, and the creepy guy standing not 3 feet away was glaring.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to delay the exam" Kagome smiled at the group who all thought the same thing 'BIPOLAR MUCH'. She walked over to her seat in the middle of the third row on the right, while Deidara sat in the back of the middle column. Hidan looked down at the man who Kagome had been previously choking.

"I wouldn't call Nao bipolar again. She hates that" Hidan almost laughed at his OWN calm collected words. He loved ticking Kagome off.

**THUD**

Hidan looks up to see at least five girls fainted.

Ewwww, Fangirls.

"Who are you three? I have never seen you before"

"You didn't hear?! They are the Tree Nin who showed up a few days ago. That girl beat the crap out of one of our best Medics; Sakura."

"That shorty?! Yeah right,"

"SHUT UP! God, you people are so annoying. Im Nao Kagai, he is Ehacki Kagai, and last but not least is Reihai Chi. Get it? Got it? Good," Kagome looked bored as she watched the bald man up front stare each student in the eye. The three lovable ones glared right back at him.

"I am Ibiki, and welcome to the first exam. You have 9 questions on a sheet of paper in front of you and the 10th while be asked personally by me." He shouted, looking over at the vested people, "they will be watching for cheaters. If you are found cheating three times, your whole team is out"

Everyone nodded and looked down at their papers.

'_The object of this test is easy. You HAVE to cheat to get the answers, but you can't get caught. Just like a real ninja' _Kagome mused. It was going to be easy; half of this she could figure out…or she could look at the guys answers two rows in front of her who already finished and was pretending to write.

Cheat or Solve

Solve or Cheat

CHEAT!!

Kagome used some Miko chi and transformed it into a small glittery bug and sent it forward. The bug memorized all the answers and brought them back to Kagome before flying off to Hidan and Deidara.

She was so thoughtful.

"TREE NIN! You in the middle! What are you smirking about, get back to your test," Ibiki yelled.

"I've finished" Her smirk became more noticeable when some people turned around and their jaws dropped.

"Really now? Give it to me and I will check your answers" Kagome got up and walked down the aisle towards Ibiki. She gave him her paper and watched his facial expressions closely.

It was amusing to watch emotions flash on people's faces.

Anger, Determination, Surprise, Anger again, the confusion.

"How?"

"Secret, right boys?"

"Yep" Deidara lounged back in his chair and grinned at his sister.

"Hn" Hidan was also lounging.

"Your all done?" one of the cheater catcher people asked.

"Duh, It was easy to figure out the whole point of the test then ether use our skills to get the answer or figure out the problem" Deidara scoffed.

"Hn" Nether Kagome or Deidara could get used to the fact that Hidan didn't talk much.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Sorry it's so short. Im tired and I need some sleep. Luffs you all! Thank you all for your wonderful support. If you want to submit ideas for future chapters then be my guest, they may even be used!**

**You Bleach fans should read 'Love in the Soul Society'. Very good!**

**REVIEW DAMNIT REVIEW!!**

**Warning- Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored.**

**Next Time:**

_Kagome and Anko…get along? Scary….._


	16. Anko and Auditions

Chapter 16: Anko and Auditions

Chapter 16: Anko and Auditions

Recap:

"_TREE NIN! You in the middle! What are you smirking about, get back to your test," Ibiki yelled._

"_I've finished" Her smirk became more noticeable when some people turned around and their jaws dropped._

"_Really now? Give it to me and I will check your answers" Kagome got up and walked down the aisle towards Ibiki. She gave him her paper and watched his facial expressions closely._

_It was amusing to watch emotions flash on people's faces._

_Anger, Determination, Surprise, Anger again, the confusion._

"_How?"_

"_Secret, right boys?"_

"_Yep" Deidara lounged back in his chair and grinned at his sister._

"_Hn" Hidan was also lounging._

"_Your all done?" one of the cheater catcher people asked._

"_Duh, It was easy to figure out the whole point of the test then ether use our skills to get the answer or figure out the problem" Deidara scoffed._

"_Hn" Nether Kagome or Deidara could get used to the fact that Hidan didn't talk much._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome lounged back watching team after team fail Ibiki's easy test. They were not nearly sneaky enough to not get caught spying on the others papers.

She wasn't even a ninja and she got the concept of the whole exam; she even helped her teammates gather the information

How ironic.

"Before I ask the final question, does anybody feel like leaving now? Its only going to get harder from here on out" Ibiki glared at the remaining students, causing some teams to lave just from the glare. Kagome and her team just stared lazily into his glare, answering his question.

Unfortunately for them all, some fangirls remained because they weren't even paying attention to Ibiki, they were to busy trying to get Hidan and Deidara to pay them some attention.

Ibiki watched as more teams left, leaving only 12 teams left and then turned to the remaining groups and grinned.

"You all pass!"

Of course, some of the dimwits didn't know what the hell he meant so he wasted a good ten minutes trying to explain what he meant. He was about halfway through his second lecture when a blue haired lady jumped through the window. On impulse Kagome drew her dagger and threw it with expert precision; the woman violently hit the wall and was stuck.

"What the **FUCK!** Who threw that" she yelled, trying to dislodge the dagger but was unsuccessful. She glared at the assembled 'cheater catchers' expecting them to be the culprit.

Kagome putting on her trademark devious smirk walked down the aisle and stood before the fuming lady.

"I threw it, got a problem with my training to throw daggers at unexpected people jumping through windows? Cause if you do, I won't even remove it" Kagome crossed her arms and traded in her devious smirk to a superior one when the woman stared dumbly at her.

"This little brat threw it?! You would have to have some serious strength to lodge that dagger that deep" the woman growled, eyeing Kagome in the strangest way.

Kagome just shrugged and pulled the dagger out one handed. She turned around and grinned insanely towards the group and Ibiki.

"She is such a bipolar little creep" Kagome heard a girl whisper to her teammates, who both nodded and giggled. Kagome stalked straight up to them and glared daggers. They cringed before stupidly standing up and glared meekly back at her.

"Ya want to go lil' fangirl bitches" Kagome snarled, she could see her teammates tense, ready to restrain her if she killed these twerps.

"Tch, you wouldn't dare do anything with all these Jonin here" the girls nodded confidently not taking into account the dangerous look in her eyes.

"Oh really" she cracked her knuckles before throwing all three of them out the window one at a time; breaking all three windows of the room, "I AM NOT BIPOLAR!"

"Ya know what squirt? We may just get along, Im Anko" the woman laid a hand on her shoulder and grinned evilly down.

"Nao Kagai" Kagome returned the grin.

"Great…A mini Anko, just what we need" Ibiki muttered shaking his head.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"So any plans for later Nao? Rei?" Deidara asked when they left the exam building. They had just been told that they had till tomorrow to prepare for the second exam, so they were going to enjoy themselves for awhile.

"None" Hidan replied, Kagome giggled at the strained sound of his voice. He missed being able to kill when ever he please; if he could have, those fangirls would have already been sacrificed to his 'great' Jashin.

"What time is it" Kagome looked back at both guys she had been dragging towards the ramen shop by their hands. It made them uncomfortable, and it made her laugh.

"Almost three thirty" Deidara said looking at a clock by a store door. Kagome froze in her tracks looking downwards.

"Oh Shit" she whispered, "Ino is going to kill me if I don't show up in the next minute"

"What" Hidan looked over at Deidara for an explanation.

"Her newest Sakura hating friend" he replied, averting his eyes. He liked Ino and was curious to see what they were doing.

"I got to go guys. Me and Ino have plans" Kagome took off, leaving them in the dust not noticing that a folded up paper fell out of her pocket.

Deidara picked it up and looked at it. It was a flyer of some sort.

"It's for the Konoha Talent Show…Sakura is the reigning champ" he said reading the paper, "Must've fallen out of Nao's pocket."

He threw it back and Hidan caught it. After reading it a sly smirk graced his features before he put it back in Deidara's hands.

"The only thing is her choice of clothes didn't have pockets. She had been complaining about that this morning" He laughed when Deidara paled and dropped the paper as if had the plague, "Chill, dude."

Hidan picked it back up and stuffed it in his pocket. Kagome would want it back, and they would find out why.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A blonde girl dressed in a black outfit waited for her late friend. Her TEN MINUTES late friend.

Said friend came tearing around a corner holding two guitar cases and breathing heavily.

"NAO!! Finally, we go in soon" Ino exclaimed picking up the blue guitar case.

"Sorry the test took longer then expected! But I did make friends with the Head if tomorrows exam" Kagome leaned against the fence, tuning the guitar she just wasted money on. Ahem…Deidara and Hidan's money on.

"NEXT" a person yelled from inside the building. They picked up their stuff and walked into the room, right onto a stage. It looked like a giant concert hall from Kagome's time. One where Linkin Park would rock with thousands watching.

"Ino Yamanka and Nao Kagai, what is your audition song" One of the people in the shadows asked. They couldn't see the judge's faces or see anybody watching.

"Going Crazy" Ino said, putting her guitar strap on her shoulder and plugging in her guitar to the giant wall amp. Kagome did the same to the amp on the opposite wall before they both walked to middle of the stage.

The lights cut off and everyone was enveloped in pitch black darkness. Nothing sounded for a few minutes before two guitarists began playing together expertly.

(AN: **Kaggie** _Ino __**Both**_)

**Something about your style got me freakin' out**

_Hey boy, hey boy_

**Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt**

_Hey boy, hey boy_

**You're really laid back and you play it smooth**

_Hey boy, hey boy_

**I see the way you move from across the room**

**And I know Im trippin' on you**

Kagome stops playing her guitar and brings the microphone closer to her mouth swinging it as she sings.

**Boy, I'm feeling something real and**

**I don't know what to do**

**So excited, I can't hide it**

**Got my eyes on you**

She resumes playing. The lights that had started flashing like a strobe light stopped and temporarily blinded their small audience.

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_

_**Wanna be your baby**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_

_**It's the way you're movin'**_

_**I really wish you knew what you do **_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

**You're so sensational; I think you've got it all**

_Hey boy, Hey boy_

**And I like the way you're unpredictable**

_Hey boy, Hey boy_

_Won't you come to me just like I wished?_

**Hey boy, Hey boy**

'_Cause I never met a guy who made me feel like this_

_It's a chance that I just can't miss_

_Boy, I'm feeling something real and_

_I don't know what to do_

_So excited, I can't hide it_

_Got my eyes on you_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_

_**Wanna be your baby**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_

_**It's the way you're movin'**_

_**I really wish you knew what you do **_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

The lights begin flashing eerily, giving Kagome and Ino a slightly demonic look.

**Got me losin' my mind**

**Boy, I wish you were mine**

**Why don't you send me a sign?**

_I've been losin' my sleep_

_I think I'm fallin' in too deep_

_Don't know what it is you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_

_**Wanna be your baby**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_

_**It's the way you're movin'**_

_**I really wish you knew what you do **_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

**Goin' Crazy**

_**Wanna be your baby**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

_**You've got me goin' crazy**_

_**Wanna be your baby**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I can't take my eyes off you**_

They finished off with a big strum on their guitars; the lights came back on and the girls grinned at each other.

"THAT WAS FAWESOME NAO!" Ino laughed as they stood there waiting for the announcement.

"Totally Fool" Kagome grinned back. They both turned their attention to the table where the judges sat when they heard a loud 'AHEM'.

"You two did great. I would say that you have a great chance of winning this year" a feminine voice sounded throughout the room.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensi" Ino said, inclining her head slightly.

"YOUTH JUST SCREAMS FROM YOU!! I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY LIMITLESS POWER TO MAKE SURE YOU WIN" Kagome flinched at the loudness of the guy's voice. He sounded so GAY

"Thank you Gai" Ino winced slightly and then turned to the last judge.

"Your in, better prepare another song" The last voice grunted, but you could hear the surprise in the mans voice.

"Thank you SO much Kankuro" Ino squealed, and both girls hugged laughing excitedly.

"Thanks a lot" Kagome smiled a rare smile down at the judges; she could tell it kind of surprised them.

They probably thought she was a crazy woman who only had two emotions; calm and anger.

Prejudging assholes

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**YAY!! IT'S DONE!! Not the whole story, just the chapter. The song Ino and Kaggie just sang is by Ashley Tisdale, their next song is going to be Bad Boy by Cascada. I thought it fit. Hee Hee**

**I WANT REVIEWS!! They are better then virtual cookies and I get a warm fuzzy feeling. **

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	17. The Second Exam

Chapter 17: Second Exam!

Recap:

_"You two did great. I would say that you have a great chance of winning this year" a feminine voice sounded throughout the room._

_"Thanks Kurenai-sensi" Ino said, inclining her head slightly._

_"YOUTH JUST SCREAMS FROM YOU!! I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY LIMITLESS POWER TO MAKE SURE YOU WIN" Kagome flinched at the loudness of the guy's voice. He sounded so GAY_

_"Thank you Gai" Ino winced slightly and then turned to the last judge._

_"Your in, better prepare another song" The last voice grunted, but you could hear the surprise in the mans voice._

_"Thank you SO much Kankuro" Ino squealed, and both girls hugged laughing excitedly._

_"Thanks a lot" Kagome smiled a rare smile down at the judges; she could tell it kind of surprised them._

_They probably thought she was a crazy woman who only had two emotions; calm and anger._

_Prejudging assholes_

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

_Kagome threw the blanket back in annoyance. Not only had she lost her flyer for the talent show with all the important dates written on the back but now she couldn't sleep. _

_She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she missed the bed she slept in at the base. She even missed the annoying snores from Kakuzu and Hidan's sleep talking. She was too used to having someone in the same room as her when she slept._

_At home, her brother's cat had slept beside her offering her warmth and something to snuggle with. _

In the Feudal Era Shippo and Kirara had curled up next to her, Kuza joined them later on. InuYasha would always be ether in a nearby tree on leaning on a wall watching the group as they slept peacefully. Sango and Miroku would unknowingly snuggle close during the night before they somehow separated before morning.

But here, in this lofty apartment in Konoha, she had a room all to herself. It was unnerving to her. So making up her mind she wrapped her blanket around her and tip-toed out to the living room, surprisingly both her teammates were there sleeping like rocks, both had fallen off the couches in their sleep

In a moment of habit she carefully put a pillow under Deidara's head and pulled her blanket over Hidan. Smiling she sat between them in her baggy pajama pants and long t-shirt she stole from the boys and just watched the clock tick on the wall until she dozed off with her head leaning on the couch cushion.

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

Kagome woke slowly, her eyelids heavy looking for the thing that woke her.

"Morning Princess, could you do us a favor and GET OFF?" a voice sounded right by her head.

"Hidan, don't be so rude. You know how she is in the morning" another voice called from near her feet. Blinking away the last of her sleep she looked up into two very amused set of eyes. Confused she looks around and notices how she lying. Her legs were using Deidara as a foot rest while Hidan's chest became her muscled pillow.

She just laid her head back down and covered her face with her hair, effectively hiding her small blush.

"You guys are comfortable and I'm tired so be good and stay still." She began to go back to sleep.

"As much as I would like to stay, I have to go see when our next exam starts." Deidara laughed, poking her in the side. She lifted her legs and allowed him to get up. She then snuggled her legs into the blankets he left behind.

"Im not allowed up?"

"Nope, you have no reason to, so you get to stay my pillow" she said groggily falling deeper into sleep.

"Well then," she heard a crumpling sound of paper, "you don't get your Talent Show flyer back."

Her head shot up and looked at the paper dangling ever so innocently in Hidan's hand. She moved so she was straddling his bare chest and reaching for the paper.

"GIVE IT" she lunged for it, but Hidan with his monkey arms kept it away from her.

"Make me" he grinned, rolling out from under her and standing up. Kagome knew he wouldn't fall for her usual tricks, so she had to pull the same one she did with Koga to get his jewel shards. Standing up she lunged at him, knocking him into the couch.

"The Hell?" Was all he got out before her lips were on his, her fingers raking up his arms and then back. Too soon for his liking she pulled away and gave him an evil grin.

"I still have many tricks Hidan" she held the paper out for him to see before she turned and dashed into her room to change for the day. Hidan stared after her until Deidara came into the room laughing.

"She got you good, you should see you face" He snapped a picture and grinned.

Hidan lunged

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

Almost an hour later Kagome and her team were outside the Forest of Death with their illusions securely on. To others they looked very weird; Nao was a little ways off from her teammates refusing to look at Reihai and Ehacki. Ehacki had a pretty bruise blooming on his cheek and Reihai was staring off into space.

So of course, Ino rushes over to Nao to see what's wrong.

"Nao? You okay?" Ino poked her friend in the forehead to get her attention.

"Yep, just fine." Kagome replied quickly and Ino gave her a weird look. She was about to say something when Anko appeared and began talking about the exam.

"You have four days to find both a heaven and an earth scroll, and then return to the tower in the middle of the forest. Those who open the scrolls will be disqualified. Now send one teammate to grab a scroll before getting your gate number from me." Deidara went to grab the scroll as Kagome went silently to get their gate number. They returned to their last teammate at the same time.

"Heaven Scroll"

"Gate one"

Nodding at the same time all three went towards their gate. Anko was twirling the key around her finger and watching the teams file too their gates. Ino took off over the fence with the rest of the Jonins towards the middle of the forest.

"Just don't die" Anko laughed as she unlocked their gate letting them loose into the Forest.

Grinning they shot forward and into the dense forest. After a few miles of just running straight in Kagome stopped them.

"Let's make this easier on ourselves so we don't waste much energy" she made a quick hand sign and a cloud of smoke surrounded them. "People are watching us for some reason; I had to make this look convincing" She whispered as the smoke faded away.

There, in all their glory, was her team in their actual forms. Cloak and all, Kagome grinned and twirled around.

"It worked! Now let's go terrorize some kiddies" They once again took off in the direction of the tower. Of course, they run into a group of new generation Hyuuga and two first generation Shinobi. The hyuuga was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister.

They had just gained an Earth Scroll. Lucky Day for the Tree Nin…

Jumping down Kagome brought a Kunai up to Hanabi's neck and pressed against her vulnerable throat. Hidan trapped the other two with his scythe while Deidara relieved the terrified youngsters of their scroll.

"All done" Kagome yelled before disappearing from the sight with her friends. It wasn't long before they reappeared at the tower. They walked in with both scrolls hanging off Kagome's hip without a scratch.

They even beat Gaara's record in getting to the tower.

_:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:_

**YAY! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long but I was really busy. FORGIVE MY LOVING READERS!!!!! **

_**Next Time:**_

_The Preliminary Rounds and the TALENT SHOW!_


	18. The FIller Chap

Chapter 18: Preliminary Songs.

Recap:

"_Let's make this easier on ourselves so we don't waste much energy" she made a quick hand sign and a cloud of smoke surrounded them. "People are watching us for some reason; I had to make this look convincing" She whispered as the smoke faded away._

_There, in all their glory, was her team in their actual forms. Cloak and all, Kagome grinned and twirled around._

"_It worked! Now let's go terrorize some kiddies" They once again took off in the direction of the tower. Of course, they run into a group of new generation Hyuuga and two first generation Shinobi. The hyuuga was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister._

_They had just gained an Earth Scroll. Lucky Day for the Tree Nin…_

_Jumping down Kagome brought a Kunai up to Hanabi's neck and pressed against her vulnerable throat. Hidan trapped the other two with his scythe while Deidara relieved the terrified youngsters of their scroll._

"_All done" Kagome yelled before disappearing from the sight with her friends. It wasn't long before they reappeared at the tower. They walked in with both scrolls hanging off Kagome's hip without a scratch._

_They even beat Gaara's record in getting to the tower._

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome couldn't help but smile when she was greeted by the faces of the Konoha teachers.

Some were outraged that the strange Tree Nin could easily disarm their students fast enough to get here before the day was even over. That was understandable…

Some were shocked into all high hell. A very understandable emotion…

Others were suspicious; which of course didn't surprise any of the three. They would be suspicious too if some strangers just totally beat their other teams there by DAYS!

"How the hell did you make it here so fast? And without even a scratch?" Ino asked, checking Kagome over for absolutely anything that showed she had the least bit of trouble.

"Oh, it was quite easy. All we had to do was use a transformation jutsu to scare them into submission. We used the forms of people we fought on the way here. Damn scary they were, powerful too." Kagome grinned slightly when she felt the aura's around Deidara and Hidan puff up with pride.

"Who could be that scary?"

"Trust me; the forms scared that Hyuuga girl so bad she didn't even move when we took her Earth Scroll." Deidara half-smirked, relishing in the fact that he could make Ino blush, when she looked at them in that begging puppy dog look they all sighed loudly for the flower shop owning Chuunin.

"Fine, we will show you." Kagome sighed and made her fake hand signs and allowed the smoke to engulf them once again. When it cleared, she could hear the surprised gasp of the fellow Shinobi around. Kagome stood there in all her Atatsuki glory; the kind of slutty outfit and all! It felt good to be in regular body but of course she knew it wasn't going to last very long.

Especially when Sakura was glaring in her direction and looked ready to skin her alive; as if she really could, she dispelled the 'jutsu' on Hidan and Deidara; concealing their real forms yet again before concealing her own in yet another cloud of smoke.

"How do you know the Akatsuki?" Sakura demanded, stomping up glare Kagome in the face. Kagome shrugged.

"Well for starters we already told you we fought them before arriving in Konoha. Plus, how can we not know Akatsuki's Princess? She is the clan head after all." Kagome said calmly, not relaying too much information while still keeping it as close to the truth as possible.

She technically was the head of the Higurashi clan considering she was the only one in it.

"You never mentioned this before!? What are you? Stupid? That information is a crucial factor for us and you withhold it from the Hokage? You should be tried for treason." Sakura went on, making Kagome laugh as she compared her face to a red blowfish.

"She never asked for such information; I am sure you understand that I cannot reveal things about the clan without the clan leader's permission. Seeing as such you want to know about the head I can do nothing to help you." Kagome said icily, not even looking at the girl anymore, but the flyer behind the girl.

The talent show had been moved up today!

Kagome's stare returned to the pink haired banshee in front of her; she just HAD to have something to do with the sudden date change.

"What is with that look Nao?" Ino asked from her side, her eyes never leaving the still yelling bobble head.

"This twit standing in front of us had the date of the show moved to today!" Kagome growled, fighting down a smirk when Sakura looked saddened.

"Really?" Ino pushed past Sakura and read the flyer carefully.

"So what if I did? You are not going to win anyway so I don't know why it matters" Sakura huffed, stomping over and draping her arm around her boyfriend's neck. "Saskue! Tell them that what I say is true!"

"Hn…"

"That wasn't much of an agreement from my point of view." Kagome smirked at the angered girl. Hidan and Deidara were utterly confused by now, they didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Wait, Wait, Wait; you mean to tell me that you two are in the talent show? Against her?" Deidara pointed at Kagome before the finger moved to Sakura.

"Yep; and we plan to kick your ass. So make sure our trophy is nice and shiny when you have to give it up." Ino grinned, linking her arm through Kagome and Deidara's arms while Kagome did the same to Hidan. "And now we must be off to practice since you so conveniently moved the date up."

"and why exactly must we join you? We are not in the contest!" Hidan sulked while Kagome dragged him towards a secluded area.

"Would you rather stay there?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"NO!"

"I thought so…."

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Short yes, but I am tired as hell and still have three other stories to update so BLAH!**


End file.
